percy jackson y la maldicion del titan
by alexisgamers666
Summary: historia original del libro no me pertenece los créditos son de rick riordan
1. chapter 1

percy jackson y la maldicion del titan capitulo 1 "libro original" esta historia no me pertenece todos los derecheson son de rick riordad creador del libro

El viernes antes de las vacaciones de invierno, mi madre me preparó una bolsa

de viaje y unas cuantas armas letales y me llevó a un nuevo internado. Por el

camino recogimos a mis amigas Annabeth y Thalia.

Desde Nueva York a Bar Harbor, en Maine, había un trayecto de ocho horas

en coche. El aguanieve caía sobre la autopista. Hacía meses que no veía a

aquellas amigas, pero entre aquella ventisca y lo que nos esperaba, estábamos

demasiado nerviosos para decirnos gran cosa. Salvo mi madre, claro. Ella, si está

nerviosa, todavía habla más. Cuando llegamos finalmente a Westover Hall estaba

oscureciendo y mi madre y a les había contado las anécdotas más embarazosas

de mi historial infantil, sin dejarse una sola.

Thalia limpió los cristales empañados del coche y escudriñó el panorama con

los ojos entornados.

—¡Uf! Esto promete ser divertido.

Westover Hall parecía un castillo maldito: todo de piedra negra, con torres y

troneras y unas puertas de madera imponentes. Se alzaba sobre un risco nevado,

dominando por un lado un gran bosque helado y, por el otro, el océano gris y

rugiente.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que os espere? —preguntó mi madre.

—No, gracias, mamá. No sé cuánto tiempo nos va a llevar esto. Pero no te

preocupes por nosotros.

—Claro que me preocupo, Percy. ¿Y cómo pensáis volver?

Rogué no haberme ruborizado. Bastante incómodo era ya tener que recurrir a

ella para que me llevase en coche a mis batallas.

—Todo irá bien, señora Jackson —terció con una sonrisa Annabeth, que

llevaba el pelo rubio recogido bajo una gorra. Sus ojos brillaban con el mismo

tono gris del mar revuelto—. Nosotras nos encargaremos de mantenerlo a salvo.

Mi madre pareció calmarse un poco. Annabeth es para ella la semidiosa más

sensata que ha llegado jamás a octavo curso. Está convencida de que, si no me

han matado, más de una vez ha sido gracias a Annabeth. Lo cual es cierto, pero

eso no significa que me guste reconocerlo.

—Muy bien, queridos —dijo mi madre—. ¿Tenéis todo lo que necesitáis?

—Sí, señora Jackson —respondió Thalia—. Y gracias por el viaje.

—¿Jerséis suficientes? ¿Mi número de móvil?

—Mamá…

—¿Néctar y ambrosía, Percy? ¿Un dracma de oro por si tenéis que contactar

con el campamento?

—¡Mamá, por favor! Todo va a ir bien. Vamos, chicas.Pareció algo dolida por mi respuesta, lo cual me sentó mal, pero ya tenía

ganas de bajarme del coche. Antes que oír otra historia sobre lo mono que estaba

en la bañera a los tres años, prefería excavar una madriguera en la nieve y morir

congelado.

Annabeth y Thalia me siguieron. El viento me atravesaba el abrigo con sus

dagas heladas.

—Tu madre es estupenda, Percy —dijo Thalia en cuanto el coche se perdió

de vista.

—Pse, bastante pasable —reconocí—. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Tú estás en

contacto con tu madre?

Me arrepentí en cuanto lo dije. A Thalia se le dan muy bien las miradas

fulminantes. Cómo se le iban a dar mal con toda esa ropa punk que lleva —

chaqueta del ejército rota, pantalones de cuero negro, cadenas plateadas—, y

sobre todo con esos ojos azules maquillados con una gruesa raya negra. La

mirada que me lanzó esta vez fue tremebunda.

—Eso no es asunto tuy o, Percy…

—Será mejor que entremos ya —la interrumpió Annabeth—. Grover debe

de estar esperándonos.

Thalia echó un vistazo al castillo y se estremeció.

—Tienes razón. Me pregunto qué habrá encontrado aquí para verse obligado

a pedir socorro.

Yo alcé la vista hacia las negras torres de Westover Hall.

—Nada bueno, me temo.

Las puertas de roble se abrieron con un siniestro chirrido y entramos en el

vestíbulo entre un remolino de nieve.

—Uau —fue lo único que logré decir.

Aquello era inmenso. En los muros se alineaban estandartes y colecciones de

armas, con trabucos, hachas y demás. Yo sabía que Westover era una escuela

militar, pero quizá se habían pasado con la decoración.

Me llevé la mano al bolsillo, donde siempre guardo mi bolígrafo letal,

Contracorriente. Percibía algo extraño en aquel lugar. Algo peligroso. Thalia se

había puesto a frotar su pulsera de plata, su objeto mágico favorito. Los dos

estábamos pensando lo mismo: se avecinaba una pelea.

—Me pregunto dónde… —empezó Annabeth.

Las puertas se cerraron con estruendo a nuestra espalda.

—Bueeeno —murmuré—. Me parece que vamos a quedarnos aquí un rato.

Me llegaban los ecos de una música desde el otro extremo del vestíbulo.

Parecía música de baile.Escondimos nuestras bolsas tras una columna y empezamos a cruzar la

estancia. No habíamos llegado muy lejos cuando oí pasos en el suelo de piedra y

un hombre y una mujer surgieron de las sombras.

Los dos llevaban el pelo gris muy corto y uniformes negros de estilo militar

con ribetes rojos. La mujer tenía un ralo bigote, mientras que el tipo iba

perfectamente rasurado, lo cual resultaba algo anómalo. Avanzaban muy rígidos,

como si se hubiesen tragado el palo de una escoba.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la mujer—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Pues… —Caí en la cuenta de que no tenía nada previsto. Sólo había

pensado en reunirme cuanto antes con Grover para averiguar qué sucedía, ni

siquiera se me había ocurrido que tres chicos colándose de noche en un colegio

podían despertar sospechas. Durante el viaje tampoco habíamos planeado nada.

Así que farfullé—: Mire, señora, sólo estamos…

—¡Ja! —soltó el hombre. Di un respingo—. ¡No se admiten visitantes en el

baile! ¡Seréis expulsados!

Hablaba con acento; francés, tal vez. Decía « seguéis» o algo así. Era un tipo

muy alto y de aspecto duro. Se le ensanchaban los orificios de la nariz cuando

hablaba, lo que hacía difícil apartar la vista de allí. Y tenía los ojos de dos colores:

uno castaño y otro azul, como un gato callejero.

Supuse que nos iba a arrojar a la nieve sin contemplaciones, pero entonces

Thalia dio un paso al frente.

Chasqueó los dedos una sola vez y le salió un sonido agudo y muy alto. A lo

mejor fue cosa de mi imaginación, pero incluso sentí una ráfaga de viento que

salía de su mano y cruzaba el vestíbulo, haciendo ondear los estandartes de la

pared.

—Es que nosotros no somos visitantes, señor —dijo—. Nosotros estudiamos

aquí. Acuérdese. Yo soy Thalia, y ellos, Annabeth y Percy. Cursamos octavo.

El profesor entornó sus ojos bicolores. Yo no sabía qué pretendía Thalia.

Ahora seguramente nos castigaría por mentir y nos echaría a patadas. Pero el

hombre parecía indeciso.

Miró a su colega.

—Señorita Latiza, ¿conoce usted a estos alumnos?

Pese al peligro que corríamos, me mordí la lengua para no reírme. ¿Una

profesora llamada Latiza? El tipo tenía que estar de broma.

La mujer pestañeó, como si acabara de despertar de un trance.

—Sí… creo que sí, señor —dijo arrugando el ceño—. Annabeth. Thalia.

Percy. ¿Cómo es que no estáis en el gimnasio?

Antes de que pudiésemos responder, oí más pasos y apareció Grover

jadeando.

—¡Habéis venido…! —se detuvo en seco al ver a los profesores—. Ah,

señorita Latiza. ¡Doctor Espino! Yo…—¿Qué ocurre, señor Underwood? —dijo el profesor. Era evidente que

Grover le caía fatal—. ¿Y qué significa eso de que han venido? Estos alumnos

viven aquí.

Grover tragó saliva.

—Claro, doctor Espino. Iba a decirles que han venido… de perlas sus

consejos para hacer el ponche. ¡La receta es suy a!

Espino nos observó atentamente. Llegué a la conclusión de que uno de los dos

ojos tenía que ser postizo. ¿El castaño? ¿El azul? Daba la impresión de querer

despeñarnos desde la torre más alta del castillo, pero la señorita Latiza dijo

entonces con aspecto de funámbula:

—Cierto. El ponche es excelente. Y ahora, andando todos. No volváis a salir

del gimnasio.

No tuvo que repetirlo. Nos retiramos con mucho « sí, señora» y « sí, señor»

y saludándolos al estilo militar. Nos pareció lo más adecuado allí.

Grover nos arrastró hacia el extremo del vestíbulo donde sonaba la música.

Notaba los ojos de los profesores clavados en mi espalda, pero me acerqué a

Thalia y le pregunté en voz baja:

—Eso que has hecho chasqueando los dedos, ¿dónde lo aprendiste?

—¿La Niebla? ¿Quirón no te lo ha enseñado?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Quirón era el director de actividades del

campamento, pero nunca me había enseñado nada parecido. ¿Por qué a Thalia

sí?

Grover nos condujo deprisa hasta una puerta que tenía tres letras en el vidrio:

GIM. Incluso un disléxico como yo podía leerlo.

—¡Por los pelos! —dijo—. ¡Gracias a los dioses habéis llegado!

Annabeth y Thalia lo abrazaron. Yo le choqué esos cinco.

Me alegraba verlo después de tantos meses. Estaba algo más alto y le habían

salido unos cuantos pelos más en la barbita, pero, aparte de eso, tenía el aspecto

que tiene siempre cuando se hace pasar por humano: una gorra roja sobre el pelo

castaño y ensortijado para tapar sus cuernos de cabra, y unos téjanos holgados y

unas zapatillas con relleno para disimular sus pezuñas y sus peludos cuartos

traseros. Llevaba una camiseta negra que me costó unos instantes leer. Ponía:

« Westover Hall - Novato» .

—Bueno, ¿y qué era esa cosa tan urgente? —le pregunté.

Grover respiró hondo.

—He encontrado dos.

—¿Dos mestizos? —dijo Thalia, sorprendida—. ¿Aquí?

Grover asintió.

Encontrar un solo mestizo ya era bastante raro. Aquel año Quirón había

obligado a los sátiros a hacer horas extras, mandándolos por todo el país a hacer

batidas en las escuelas (desde cuarto curso hasta secundaria) en busca de posiblesreclutas. Corrían tiempos difíciles, por no decir desesperados. Estábamos

perdiendo campistas y necesitábamos a todos los nuevos guerreros que

pudiésemos encontrar. El problema era que tampoco había por ahí tantos

semidioses sueltos.

—Dos hermanos: un chico y una chica —aclaró—. De diez y doce años.

Desconozco su ascendencia, pero son muy fuertes. Además, se nos acaba el

tiempo. Necesito ayuda.

—¿Hay monstruos?

—Uno —dijo Grover, nervioso—. Y creo que y a sospecha algo. Aún no está

seguro de que sean mestizos, pero hoy es el último día del trimestre y no los

dejará salir del campus sin averiguarlo. ¡Quizá sea nuestra última oportunidad!

Cada vez que trato de acercarme a ellos, él se pone en medio, cerrándome el

paso. ¡Ya no sé qué hacer!

Grover miró a Thalia, ansioso. Yo procuré no ofenderme. Él recurría a mí

normalmente, pero Thalia era más veterana y eso le daba ciertas prerrogativas.

No sólo por ser hija de Zeus, sino también porque tenía más experiencia que

nadie a la hora de combatir con monstruos.

—Muy bien —dijo ella—. ¿Esos presuntos mestizos están en el baile?

Grover asintió.

—Pues a bailar —dijo Thalia—. ¿Quién es el monstruo?

—Oh —respondió Grover, inquieto, mirando alrededor—. Acabas de

conocerlo. Es el subdirector: el doctor Espino.

Una cosa curiosa de las escuelas militares: los chicos se vuelven

completamente locos cuando un acontecimiento especial les permite ir sin

uniforme. Supongo que, como todo es tan estricto el resto del tiempo, tienen la

sensación de que han de compensar o recuperar el tiempo perdido.

El suelo del gimnasio estaba salpicado de globos negros y rojos, y los chicos

se los lanzaban a patadas, o trataban de estrangularse unos a otros con las

serpentinas que colgaban de las paredes. Las chicas se movían en corrillos, como

siempre; llevaban bastante maquillaje, blusas con tirantes finos, pantalones

llamativos y zapatos que más bien parecían instrumentos de tortura. De vez en

cuando rodeaban a algún pobre infeliz como un banco de pirañas, soltando risitas

y chillidos, y cuando por fin lo dejaban en paz, el tipo tenía cintas por todo el pelo

y la cara llena de graf itis a base de pintalabios. Algunos de los mayores hacían

como y o. Deambulaban incómodos por los rincones, tratando de ocultarse, como

si su integridad corriese peligro… Claro que, en mi caso, era cierto.

—Allí están. —Grover señaló con la barbilla a dos jóvenes que discutían en

las gradas—. Bianca y Nico di Angelo.La chica llevaba una gorra verde tan holgada que parecía querer taparse la

cara. El chico era obviamente su hermano. Ambos tenían el pelo oscuro y sedoso

y una tez olivácea, y gesticulaban aparatosamente al hablar. Él barajaba unos

cromos; ella parecía regañarlo por algún motivo, pero no paraba de mirar

alrededor con inquietud.

—¿Ellos ya…? O sea, ¿se lo has dicho? —preguntó Annabeth.

Grover negó con la cabeza.

—Ya sabes lo que sucede. Correrían más peligro. En cuanto sepan quiénes

son, el olor se volverá más fuerte.

Me miró. Yo asentí, aunque en realidad nunca he sabido cómo huelen los

mestizos para un monstruo o un sátiro. Pero sí sé que ese olor peculiar puede

acabar contigo. A medida que te conviertes en un semidiós más poderoso, hueles

cada vez más al almuerzo ideal de un monstruo.

—Vamos por ellos y saquémoslos de aquí —dije.

Eché a andar, pero Thalia me puso una mano en el hombro. El subdirector, el

doctor Espino, acababa de deslizarse por una puerta aledaña a las gradas y se

había plantado muy cerca de los hermanos Di Angelo. Movía la cabeza hacia

nosotros y su ojo azul parecía resplandecer.

Deduje por su expresión que Espino, a fin de cuentas, no se había dejado

engañar por el truco de la Niebla. Debía de sospechar quiénes éramos. Ahora

estaba aguardando para ver cuál era el motivo de nuestra presencia allí.

—No miréis a los críos —ordenó Thalia—. Hemos de esperar una ocasión

propicia para llevárnoslos. Entretanto hemos de fingir que no tenemos ningún

interés en ellos. Hay que despistarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Somos tres poderosos mestizos. Nuestra presencia debe de haberlo

confundido. Mezclaos con el resto de la gente, actuad con naturalidad y bailad un

poco. Pero sin perder de vista a esos chicos.

—¿Bailar? —preguntó Annabeth.

Thalia asintió; ladeó la cabeza, como identificando la música, y enseguida

hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡Ag! ¿Quién ha elegido a Jesse McCartney?

Grover pareció ofendido.

—Yo.

—Por todos los dioses, Grover. ¡Es malísimo! ¿No podías poner Green Day o

algo así?

—¿Green qué?

—No importa. Vamos a bailar.

—¡Pero si yo no sé bailar!

—¡Claro que sí! Yo te llevo —dijo Thalia—. Venga, niño cabra.

Grover soltó un gañido mientras ella lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba haciala pista.

Annabeth esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté.

—Nada. Es guay tener otra vez a Thalia con nosotros.

En aquellos meses Annabeth se había vuelto más alta que yo, lo cual me

resultaba incómodo. Antes no llevaba joy as, salvo su collar de cuentas del

Campamento Mestizo, pero ahora tenía puestos unos pequeños pendientes de

plata con forma de lechuza: el símbolo de su madre, Atenea. En silencio, se quitó

la gorra y su largo pelo rubio se derramó sobre hombros y espalda. La hacía

parecer may or, no sé por qué.

—Bueno… —me devané los sesos buscando algo que decir. « Actuad con

naturalidad» , había dicho Thalia. Ya, claro, pero si eres un mestizo metido en una

misión peligrosa, ¿qué narices significa « natural» ?—. Y… ¿has diseñado algún

edificio interesante últimamente?

Sus ojos se iluminaron, como siempre que tocaba hablar de arquitectura.

—¡Uy, no sabes, Percy ! En mi nueva escuela tengo Diseño Tridimensional

como asignatura optativa, y hay un programa informático que es una verdadera

pasada…

Empezó a explicarme que había diseñado un monumento colosal que le

gustaría construir en la Zona Cero de Manhattan. Hablaba de resistencia

estructural, de fachadas y demás, y yo trataba de seguirla. Ya sabía que de

mayor quería ser una gran arquitecta —a ella le encantan las mates y los

edificios históricos, todo ese rollo—, pero yo apenas entendía lo que me estaba

diciendo.

La verdad es que me defraudaba un poco saber que su nueva escuela le

gustaba tanto. Era el primer año que ella estudiaba en Nueva York, y yo había

confiado en que nos veríamos más a menudo. Su escuela —donde también

estaba internada Thalia— se hallaba en la zona de Brooklyn, es decir, lo bastante

cerca del Campamento Mestizo como para que Quirón pudiese intervenir si se

metían en un lío. Pero como era una escuela sólo para chicas y y o iba a un

centro de enseñanza media en Manhattan, apenas había tenido ocasión de verlas.

—Sí, qué guay —le dije—. ¿O sea, que vas a seguir allí el resto del curso?

Su rostro se ensombreció.

—Bueno, quizá. Si es que no…

—¡Eh!

Thalia nos llamaba. Estaba bailando un tema lento con Grover, que tropezaba

todo el rato, le daba patadas en las espinillas y parecía muerto de vergüenza.

Pero él tenía unos pies de relleno en sus zapatillas; contaba con una buena excusa

para ser tan torpe. No como y o.

—¡Bailad, chicos! —ordenó Thalia—. Tenéis un aspecto ridículo ahí de pie.

Miré a Annabeth, nervioso, y luego a los grupos de chicas que deambulabanpor el gimnasio.

—¿Y bien? —me dijo.

—Eh… ¿a quién se lo pido?

Me dio un golpe en el estómago.

—Amí, sesos de alga.

—Ah. Sí, claro.

Nos acercamos a la pista de baile; y o miré a Thalia y Grover para ver cómo

lo hacían. Le puse una mano en la cadera a Annabeth y ella asió mi otra mano

como si fuese a hacerme una llave de judo.

—No voy a morderte —me dijo—. ¡Desde luego, Percy!, ¿es que no

organizáis bailes en tu colegio?

No respondí. La verdad era que sí. Pero nunca había bailado en ninguno. Yo

era de los que se ponían a jugar a baloncesto en un rincón.

Dimos una cuantas vueltas arrastrando los pies. Yo intentaba distraerme

mirando la decoración; me concentraba en las serpentinas, en el cuenco de

ponche, en cualquier cosa que no fuera: a) que Annabeth era más alta que y o; b)

que me sudaban las manos, y c) que no paraba de darle pisotones.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme antes? —le pregunté—. ¿Tienes problemas en la

escuela?

Ella frunció los labios.

—No es eso. Es mi padre.

—Ajá. —Yo sabía que Annabeth tenía una relación algo difícil con él—.

Creía que las cosas habían mejorado entre vosotros. ¿O se trata de tu madrastra?

Ella soltó un suspiro.

—Papá ha decidido mudarse. Justo ahora, cuando y a había empezado a

acostumbrarme a Nueva York, él ha aceptado un absurdo trabajo de

investigación para un libro sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial… ¡En San

Francisco!

Lo dijo con el mismo tono que si hubiera dicho en los Campos de Castigo del

Hades.

—¿Y quiere que vayas con él? —pregunté.

—A la otra punta del país —respondió desconsolada—. Y un mestizo no puede

vivir en San Francisco. Él debería saberlo.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Quizá creía que bromeaba.

—Ya lo sabes. Porque está ahí mismo…

—Ah —dije. No entendía de qué hablaba, pero no quería parecer estúpido—.

Entonces… ¿volverás a vivir en el campamento?

—Es mucho más grave que eso, Percy. Yo… Supongo que debería contarte

una cosa.

Y de pronto se quedó rígida.—Se han ido.

—¿Qué?

Seguí su mirada. Las gradas. Los dos mestizos, Bianca y Nico, ya no estaban

allí. La puerta junto a las gradas había quedado abierta de par en par. Y ni rastro

del doctor Espino.

—¡Tenemos que avisar a Thalia y Grover! —Annabeth se puso a mirar

frenéticamente por todos lados—. ¿Dónde demonios se han metido esos dos?

Vamos.

Echó a correr entre la gente. Yo me disponía a seguirla, pero un grupo de

chicas me cerró el paso. Las esquivé con un rodeo para ahorrarme el tratamiento

de belleza de cintas y pintalabios, pero cuando me libré Annabeth había

desaparecido. Giré sobre los talones, buscando a Thalia y Grover. Pero lo que vi

entonces me heló la sangre.

A unos metros, tirada en el suelo, había una gorra verde como la de Bianca di

Angelo. Y unos cuantos cromos esparcidos aquí y allá. Entonces entreví al doctor

Espino. Corría hacia la puerta en la otra punta del gimnasio y llevaba del cogote a

los Di Angelo como si fuesen dos gatitos.

Aún no veía a Annabeth, pero estaba seguro de que se había ido hacia el otro

lado a buscar a Thalia y Grover.

Iba a salir corriendo tras ella, pero me dije: « Espera» .

Entonces recordé lo que Thalia me había dicho en el vestíbulo con aire

perplejo cuando y o le había preguntado por ese truco que hacía chasqueando los

dedos: « ¿Aún no te lo ha enseñado Quirón?» . También recordé cómo la miraba

Grover, convencido de que ella sabría salvar la situación.

No es que y o tuviera nada en contra de Thalia. Ella era una chica guay y no

tenía la culpa de ser la hija de Zeus y acaparar toda la atención, pero aun así

tampoco necesitaba correr tras ella para resolver cada problema. Además, no

había tiempo. Los Di Angelo estaban en peligro. Tal vez y a habrían desaparecido

cuando encontrase a mis amigos. Yo también sabía lo mío de monstruos. Podía

resolver aquello por mi cuenta.

Saqué el bolígrafo del bolsillo y corrí tras el doctor Espino.

La puerta daba a un pasillo sumido en la oscuridad. Oí ruidos de forcejeo

hacia el fondo y también un gemido. Destapé a Contracorriente.

El bolígrafo fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una espada griega de bronce,

de casi un metro de largo y con un mango forrado de cuero. Su hoja tenía un

leve resplandor y arrojaba una luz dorada sobre las taquillas alineadas a ambos

lados.

Crucé a toda prisa el pasillo, pero en el otro extremo no había nadie. Abrí unapuerta y me encontré de nuevo en el vestíbulo principal. Me quedé pasmado. No

veía a Espino por ninguna parte, pero sí a los hermanos Di Angelo, que

permanecían al fondo paralizados de terror.

Avancé poco a poco, bajando la espada.

—Tranquilos. No voy a haceros daño.

Ellos no respondieron. Tenían los ojos desorbitados de pánico. ¿Qué les

pasaba? ¿Dónde se había metido Espino? Tal vez había percibido la presencia de

Contracorriente y se había batido en retirada. Los monstruos aborrecen las armas

de bronce celestial.

—Me llamo Percy —dije, tratando de aparentar serenidad—. Os sacaré de

aquí y os llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Bianca abrió los ojos aún más y apretó los puños. Sólo demasiado tarde

comprendí el sentido de su mirada. No era yo quien la tenía aterrorizada. Quería

prevenirme.

Me giré en redondo y en ese mismo instante oí un silbido y sentí un agudo

dolor en el hombro. Lo que parecía una mano gigantesca me impulsó hacia atrás

hasta estrellarme contra la pared.

Lancé un mandoble con la espada, pero sólo rasgué el aire.

Una fría carcajada resonó por el vestíbulo.

—Sí, Perseus Giiiackson —dijo el doctor Espino, masacrando la J de mi

apellido—. Sé muy bien quién eres.

Intenté liberar mi hombro. Tenía el abrigo y la camisa clavados en la pared

con una especie de pincho o daga negra de unos treinta centímetros. Me había

desgarrado la piel al atravesarme la ropa y el corte me ardía de dolor. Ya había

sentido algo parecido otra vez. Era veneno.

Hice un esfuerzo para concentrarme. No iba a desmayarme.

Una silueta oscura se nos acercó. En la penumbra distinguí a Espino. Aún

parecía humano, pero tenía una expresión macabra. Sus dientes relucían y sus

ojos marrón y azul reflejaban el fulgor de mi espada.

—Gracias por salir del gimnasio —dijo—. Me horrorizan esos bailes de

colegio.

Traté de asestarle un tajo con la espada, pero estaba fuera de mi alcance.

¡Shisssss! Un segundo proy ectil salió disparado desde detrás del doctor, que

no pareció haberse movido. Era como si tuviera a alguien invisible detrás

arrojando aquellas dagas.

Bianca dio un chillido a mi lado. La segunda espina fue a clavarse en la

pared, a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro.

—Los tres vendréis conmigo —dijo Espino—. Obedientes y en silencio. Si

hacéis un solo ruidosi ,gritáis pidiendo socorro o intentáis resistiros, os demostraré mi punteria.


	2. capitulo 2

**capitulo 2 : el subdirector saca un lanzamisiles**

Yo no sabía qué clase de monstruo sería el doctor Espino, pero rápido sí que era.

Tal vez podría defenderme si lograba activar mi escudo. Sólo tenía que

apretar un botón de mi reloj. Ahora bien, proteger a los Di Angelo ya era otra

historia. Para eso necesitaba ayuda, y sólo se me ocurría una manera de

conseguirla.

Cerré los ojos.

—¿Qué haces, Jackson? —silbó el doctor—. ¡Muévete!

Abrí los ojos y seguí arrastrando los pies.

—Es el hombro —mentí con aire abatido—. Me arde.

—¡Bah! Mi veneno hace daño pero no mata. ¡Camina!

Nos condujo hasta el exterior mientras yo me esforzaba en concentrarme.

Imaginé la cara de Grover; pensé en la sensación de miedo y peligro. El verano

pasado Grover había creado entre nosotros una conexión por empatía y me había

enviado varias visiones en mis sueños para avisarme de que estaba metido en un

apuro. Si no me equivocaba, seguíamos conectados, aunque yo nunca había

intentado comunicarme con él por ese medio. Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de

que funcionara estando Grover despierto.

« ¡Grover! —pensé—. ¡Espino nos tiene secuestrados! ¡Es un maníaco

lanzador de pinchos! ¡Socorro!» .

Espino nos guiaba hacia los bosques. Tomamos un camino nevado que apenas

alumbraban unas farolas anticuadas. Me dolía el hombro, y el viento que se me

colaba por la ropa desgarrada era tan helado que ya me veía convertido en un

carámbano.

—Hay un claro más adelante —dijo Espino—. Allí convocaremos a vuestro

vehículo.

—¿Qué vehículo? —preguntó Bianca—. ¿Adónde nos lleva?

—¡Cierra la boca, niña insolente!

—No le hable así a mi hermana —dijo Nico. Le temblaba la voz, pero me

admiró que tuviese agallas para replicar.

El doctor soltó un horrible gruñido. Eso ya no era humano. Me puso los pelos

de punta, pero hice un esfuerzo para seguir caminando como un chico obediente.

Por dentro, no paraba de proyectar mis pensamientos a la desesperada, ahora

cualquier cosa que pudiese atraer la atención de mi amigo: « ¡Grover!

¡Manzanas! ¡Latas! ¡Trae aquí esos peludos cuartos traseros! ¡Y ven con un buen

puñado de amigos armados hasta los dientes!» .

—Alto —dijo Espino.

El bosque se abría de repente. Habíamos llegado a un acantilado que seencaramaba sobre el mar. Al menos y o percibía la presencia del mar allá al

fondo, cientos de metros más abajo. Oía el batir de las olas y notaba el olor de su

espuma salada, aunque lo único que veía realmente era niebla y oscuridad.

El doctor nos empujó hacia el borde. Yo di un traspié y Bianca me sujetó.

—Gracias —murmuré.

—¿Qué es este Espino? —murmuró—. ¿Podemos luchar con él?

—Estoy… en ello.

—Tengo miedo —masculló Nico mientras jugueteaba con alguna cosa; con

un soldadito de metal, me pareció.

—¡Basta de charla! —dijo el doctor Espino—. ¡Miradme!

Nos dimos la vuelta.

Ahora sus ojos bicolores relucían con avidez. Sacó algo de su abrigo. Al

principio creí que era una navaja automática. Pero no. Era sólo un teléfono

móvil. Presionó el botón lateral y dijo:

—El paquete y a está listo para la entrega.

Se oy ó una respuesta confusa y entonces me di cuenta de que hablaba en

modo walkie-talkie. Aquello parecía demasiado moderno y espeluznante: un

monstruo con móvil.

Eché una ojeada a mi espalda, tratando de calcular la magnitud de la caída.

Espino se echó a reír.

—¡Eso es, hijo de Poseidón! ¡Salta! Ahí está el mar. Sálvate.

—¿Cómo te ha llamado? —murmuró Bianca.

—Luego te lo cuento —le dije.

—Tú tienes un plan, ¿no?

« ¡Grover! —pensé desesperado—. ¡Ven!» .

Tal vez lograra convencer a los Di Angelo para que saltasen conmigo. Si

sobrevivíamos a la caída, podría utilizar el agua para protegernos. Ya había hecho

cosas parecidas otras veces. Si mi padre estaba de buen humor y dispuesto a

escucharme, quizá me echase una mano. Quizá.

—Yo te mataría antes de que llegases al agua —dijo el doctor Espino, como

ley éndome el pensamiento—. Aún no has comprendido quién soy, ¿verdad?

Hubo un parpadeo a su espalda —un movimiento rapidísimo— y otro

proyectil me pasó silbando tan cerca que me hizo un rasguño en la oreja. Algo

había saltado súbitamente detrás del doctor: algo parecido a una catapulta, pero

más flexible… casi como una cola.

—Por desgracia —prosiguió— os quieren vivos, a ser posible. Si no fuera así,

y a estaríais muertos.

—¿Quién nos quiere vivos? —replicó Bianca—. Porque si se cree que va a

sacar un rescate está muy equivocado. Nosotros no tenemos familia. Nico y

y o… —se le quebró un poco la voz— sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

—Ajá. No os preocupéis, mocosos. Enseguida conoceréis a mi jefe. Yentonces tendréis una nueva familia.

—Luke —intervine—. Trabajas para Luke.

La boca de Espino se retorció con repugnancia en cuanto pronuncié el

nombre de mi viejo enemigo: un antiguo amigo que ya había intentado matarme

varias veces.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que ocurre, Perseus Jackson. El General te

informará como es debido. Esta noche vas a hacerle un gran servicio. Está

deseando conocerte.

—¿El General? —pregunté. Y enseguida advertí que yo mismo lo había dicho

con acento francés—. Pero ¿quién es el General?

Espino miró hacia el horizonte.

—Ahí está. Vuestro transporte.

Me di media vuelta y vi una luz a lo lejos: un reflector sobre el mar. Luego

me llegó el ruido de hélices de un helicóptero cada vez más cercano.

—¿Adónde nos va a llevar? —dijo Nico.

—Vas a tener un gran honor, amiguito. ¡Vas a poder sumarte a un gran

ejército! Como en ese juego tan tonto que juegas con tus cromos y tus

muñequitos.

—¡No son muñequitos! ¡Son reproducciones! Y ese ejército ya puede

metérselo…

—Eh, eh, eh… —dijo Espino en tono admonitorio—. Cambiarás de opinión,

muchacho. Y si no, bueno… hay otras funciones para un mestizo. Tenemos

muchas bocas monstruosas que alimentar. El Gran Despertar ya está en marcha.

—¿El Gran qué? —pregunté. La cosa era hacerle hablar mientras yo ideaba

un plan.

—El despertar de los monstruos —explicó él con una sonrisa malvada—. Los

peores, los más poderosos están despertando ahora. Monstruos nunca vistos

durante miles de años que causarán la muerte y la destrucción de un modo

desconocido para los mortales. Y pronto tendremos al más importante de todos:

el que provocará la caída del Olimpo.

—Vale —me susurró Bianca—. Éste está loco.

—Hemos de saltar —le dije en voz baja—. Al mar.

—¡Fantástico! Tú también estás loco.

No pude replicar, porque justo en ese momento me zarandeó una fuerza

invisible.

Vista retrospectivamente, la jugada de Annabeth fue genial. Con su gorra de

invisibilidad puesta, embistió contra los Di Angelo y contra mí al mismo tiempo,

derribándonos al suelo, lo cual pilló por sorpresa al doctor Espino y lo dejóparalizado durante una fracción de segundo. Lo suficiente para que la primera

descarga de proyectiles pasara zumbando por encima de nuestras cabezas.

Thalia y Grover avanzaron entonces desde atrás: Thalia empuñaba a Égida, su

escudo mágico.

Si nunca has visto a Thalia entrando en combate, no sabes lo que es pasar

miedo en serio. Para empezar, tiene una lanza enorme que se expande a partir de

ese pulverizador de defensa personal que lleva siempre en el bolsillo. Pero lo que

intimida de verdad es su escudo: un escudo trabajado como el que usa su padre

Zeus (también llamado Égida), obsequio de Atenea. En su superficie de bronce

aparece en relieve la cabeza de Medusa, la Gorgona, y aunque no llegue a

petrificarte como la auténtica, resulta tan espantosa que la mayoría se deja ganar

por el pánico y echa a correr nada más verla.

Hasta el doctor Espino hizo una mueca y se puso a gruñir cuando la tuvo

delante.

Thalia atacó con su lanza en ristre.

—¡Por Zeus!

Yo creí que Espino estaba perdido: Thalia le había clavado la lanza en la

cabeza. Pero él soltó un rugido y la apartó de un golpe. Su mano se convirtió en

una garra naranja con unas uñas enormes que soltaban chispas a cada arañazo

que le daba al escudo de Thalia. De no ser por la Égida, mi amiga habría

acabado cortada en rodajitas. Gracias a su protección, consiguió rodar hacia

atrás y caer de pie.

El estrépito del helicóptero se hacia cada vez más fuerte a mi espalda, pero

no me atrevía a volverme ni un segundo.

El doctor le lanzó otra descarga de proyectiles a Thalia y esta vez vi cómo lo

hacía. Tenía cola: una cola curtida como la de un escorpión, con una punta

erizada de pinchos. La Égida desvió la andanada, pero la fuerza del impacto

derribó a Thalia.

Grover se adelantó de un salto. Con sus flautas de junco en los labios, se puso

a tocar una tonada frenética que un pirata habría bailado con gusto. Ante la

sorpresa general, empezó a surgir hierba entre la nieve y, en unos segundos, las

piernas del doctor quedaron enredadas en una maraña de hierbajos gruesos

como una soga.

Espino soltó un rugido y comenzó a transformarse. Fue aumentando de

tamaño hasta adoptar su verdadera forma, con un rostro todavía humano pero el

cuerpo de un enorme león. Su cola afilada disparaba espinas mortíferas en todas

direcciones.

—¡Una mantícora! —exclamó Annabeth, y a visible. Se le había caído su

gorra mágica de los Yankees cuando nos tiró al suelo.

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros? —preguntó Bianca di Angelo—. ¿Y qué es esa—Una mantícora —respondió Nico, jadeando—. ¡Tiene un poder de ataque

de tres mil, y cinco tiradas de salvación!

Yo no entendí qué decía, pero tampoco tenía tiempo de preguntárselo. La

mantícora había desgarrado las hierbas mágicas de Grover y se volvía ya hacia

nosotros con un gruñido.

—¡Al suelo! —gritó Annabeth, derribando a los Di Angelo sobre la nieve.

En el último momento, me acordé de mi propio escudo. Pulsé el botón de mi

reloj y la chapa metálica se expandió en espiral hasta convertirse en un escudo

de bronce. Justo a tiempo. Las espinas se estrellaron contra él con tal fuerza que

incluso lo abollaron. El hermoso escudo, regalo de mi hermano, resultó

seriamente dañado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiese parar una segunda

descarga.

Oí un porrazo y un gañido. Grover aterrizó a mi lado con un ruido sordo.

—¡Rendíos! —rugió el monstruo.

—¡Nunca! —le chilló Thalia desde el otro lado, y se lanzó sobre él.

Por un instante creí que iba a traspasarlo de parte a parte. Pero entonces se

oy ó un estruendo y a nuestra espalda surgió un gran resplandor. El helicóptero

emergió de la niebla y se situó frente al acantilado. Era un aparato militar negro

y lustroso, con dispositivos laterales que parecían cohetes guiados por láser. Sin

duda tenían que ser mortales quienes lo manejaban, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo

allí semejante trasto? ¿Cómo era posible que unos mortales colaborasen con

aquel monstruo? En todo caso, sus reflectores cegaron a Thalia en el último

segundo y la mantícora aprovechó para barrerla de un coletazo. El escudo se le

cayó a la nieve y la lanza voló hacia otro lado.

—¡No! —corrí en su ay uda y logré desviar una espina que le iba directa al

pecho. Alcé mi escudo para cubrirnos a los dos, pero sabía que no nos bastaría.

El doctor Espino se echó a reír.

—¿Os dais cuenta de que es inútil? Rendíos, héroes de pacotilla.

Estábamos atrapados entre un monstruo y un helicóptero de combate. No

teníamos ninguna posibilidad.

Entonces oí un sonido nítido y penetrante: la llamada de un cuerno de caza

que sonaba en el bosque.

La mantícora se quedó paralizada. Por un instante nadie movió una ceja. Sólo

se oía el rumor de la ventisca y el fragor del helicóptero.

—¡No! —dijo Espino—. No puede…

Se interrumpió de golpe cuando pasó por mi lado una ráfaga de luz. De su

hombro brotó en el acto una resplandeciente flecha de plata.

Espino retrocedió tambaleante, gimiendo de dolor.—¡Malditos! —gritó. Y soltó una lluvia de espinas hacia el bosque del que

había partido la flecha.

Pero, con la misma velocidad, surgieron de allí infinidad de flechas plateadas.

Casi me dio la impresión de que aquellas flechas interceptaban las espinas al

vuelo y las partían en dos, aunque probablemente mis ojos me engañaban. Nadie

—ni siquiera los chicos de Apolo del campamento— era capaz de disparar con

tanta precisión.

La mantícora se arrancó la flecha del hombro con un aullido. Ahora

respiraba pesadamente. Intenté asestarle un mandoble, pero no estaba tan herida

como parecía. Esquivó mi espada y le dio un coletazo a mi escudo que me lanzó

rodando por la nieve.

Entonces salieron del bosque los arqueros. Eran chicas: una docena, más o

menos. La más joven tendría diez años; la may or, unos catorce, igual que y o.

Iban vestidas con parkas plateadas y vaqueros, y cada una tenía un arco en las

manos. Avanzaron hacia la mantícora con expresión resuelta.

—¡Las cazadoras! —gritó Annabeth.

Thalia murmuró a mi lado:

—¡Vaya, hombre! ¡Estupendo!

No tuve tiempo de preguntarle por qué lo decía.

Una de las chicas may ores se aproximó con el arco tenso. Era alta y grácil,

de piel cobriza. A diferencia de las otras, llevaba una diadema en lo alto de su

oscura cabellera, lo cual le daba todo el aspecto de una princesa persa.

—¿Permiso para matar, mi señora?

No supe con quién hablaba, porque ella no quitaba los ojos de la mantícora.

El monstruo soltó un gemido.

—¡No es justo! ¡Es una interferencia directa! Va contra las Leyes Antiguas.

—No es cierto —terció otra chica, ésta algo más joven que yo; tendría doce o

trece años. Llevaba el pelo castaño rojizo recogido en una cola. Sus ojos, de un

amarillo plateado como la luna, resultaban asombrosos. Tenía una cara tan

hermosa que dejaba sin aliento, pero su expresión era seria y amenazadora—.

La caza de todas las bestias salvajes entra en mis competencias. Y tú, repugnante

criatura, eres una bestia salvaje. —Miró a la chica de la diadema—. Zoë,

permiso concedido.

—Si no puedo llevármelos vivos —refunfuñó la mantícora—, ¡me los llevaré

muertos!

Y se lanzó sobre Thalia y sobre mí, sabiendo que estábamos débiles y

aturdidos.

—¡No! —chilló Annabeth, y cargó contra el monstruo.

—¡Retrocede, mestiza! —gritó la chica de la diadema—. Apártate de la línea

de fuego.

Ella no hizo caso. Saltó sobre el lomo de la bestia y hundió el cuchillo entre sumelena de león. La mantícora aulló y se revolvió en círculos, agitando la cola,

mientras Annabeth se sujetaba como si en ello le fuese la vida, como

probablemente así era.

—¡Fuego! —ordenó Zoë.

—¡No! —grité.

Pero las cazadoras lanzaron sus flechas. La primera le atravesó el cuello al

monstruo. Otra le dio en el pecho. La mantícora dio un paso atrás y se tambaleó

aullando.

—¡Esto no es el fin, cazadoras! ¡Lo pagaréis caro!

Y antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, el monstruo —con Annabeth

todavía en su lomo— saltó por el acantilado y se hundió en la oscuridad.

—¡Annabeth! —chillé.

Intenté correr tras ella, pero nuestros enemigos no habían terminado aún. Se

oía un tableteo procedente del helicóptero: ametralladoras.

La mayoría de las cazadoras se dispersaron rápidamente mientras la nieve se

iba sembrando de pequeños orificios. Pero la chica de pelo rojizo levantó la vista

con mucha calma.

—A los mortales no les está permitido presenciar mi cacería —dijo.

Abrió bruscamente la mano y el helicóptero explotó y se hizo polvo. No,

polvo no: el metal negro se disolvió y se convirtió en una bandada de cuervos que

se perdieron en la noche.

Las cazadoras se nos acercaron.

La que se llamaba Zoë se detuvo en seco al ver a Thalia.

—¡Tú! —exclamó con repugnancia.

—Zoë Belladona. —A Thalia la voz le temblaba de rabia—. Siempre en el

momento más oportuno.

Zoë examinó a los demás.

—Cuatro mestizos y un sátiro, mi señora.

—Sí, y a lo veo —dijo la chica más joven, la del pelo castaño rojizo—. Unos

cuantos campistas de Quirón.

—¡Annabeth! —grité—. ¡Hemos de ir a salvarla!

La chica se volvió hacia mí.

—Lo siento, Percy Jackson. No podemos hacer nada por ella…

Traté de incorporarme, pero un par de cazadoras me mantenían sujeto en el

suelo.

—… y tú no estás en condiciones de lanzarte por el acantilado.

—¡Déjame ir! —exigí—. ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

Zoë se adelantó como si fuese a abofetearme.

—No —la detuvo, cortante—. No es falta de respeto, Zoë. Sólo está muy

alterado. No comprende. —Y me miró con unos ojos más fríos y brillantes que

la luna en invierno—. Yo soy Artemisa —anunció—, diosa de la caza.


	3. capitulo 3

**capitulo 3:Bianca di Angelo toma una decisión delicada**

Después de ver al doctor Espino convertirse en un monstruo y caer en picado por

el acantilado con Annabeth montada en su lomo, cualquiera diría que ya nada

podía impresionarme. Pero cuando aquella chica de doce años me dijo que era

la diosa Artemisa, tuve una de esas respuestas inteligentes del tipo: « Ah…

bueno» .

Lo cual no fue nada comparado con lo de Grover. Él ahogó un grito, se

arrodilló en la nieve y empezó a gimotear:

—¡Gracias, señora Artemisa! Es usted tan… tan… ¡Uau!

—¡Levanta, niño cabra! —le soltó Thalia—. Tenemos otras cosas de que

preocuparnos. ¡Annabeth ha desaparecido!

—¡So! —dijo Bianca di Angelo—. Momentito. Tiempo muerto.

Todo el mundo se la quedó mirando. Ella nos fue señalando, uno a uno, como

si estuviera repasando las piezas de un rompecabezas.

—¿Quién… quiénes sois todos vosotros?

La expresión de Artemisa se ablandó un poco.

—Quizá sería mejor, mi querida niña, saber primero quién eres tú. Veamos,

¿quiénes son tus padres?

Bianca miró con nerviosismo a su hermano, que seguía contemplando

maravillado a Artemisa.

—Nuestros padres murieron —dijo Bianca—. Somos huérfanos. Hay un

fondo que se ocupa de pagar nuestro colegio, pero… —titubeó. Supongo que vio

en nuestra expresión que no la creíamos—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó—. Es la

verdad.

—Tú eres una mestiza —dijo Zoë Belladona, cuyo acento era difícil de situar.

Sonaba anticuado, como si estuviera leyendo un libro viejísimo—. A fe mía que

uno de vuestros progenitores era un mortal. El otro era un olímpico.

—¿Un olímpico? ¿Un atleta, quieres decir?

—No —dijo Zoë—. Uno de los dioses.

—¡Qué guay! —exclamó Nico.

—¡Ni hablar! —terció Bianca con voz temblorosa—. ¡No lo encuentro nada

guay !

Nico se había puesto a dar saltos.

—¿Es verdad que Zeus tiene ray os con una potencia destructiva de

seiscientos? ¿Y que gana puntos extra por…?

—¡Cierra el pico, Nico! —Bianca se pasó las manos por la cara—. Esto no es

tu estúpido juego de Mitomagia, ¿sabes? ¡Los dioses no existen!

Aunque a mí me dominaba la angustia por Annabeth —lo único que deseabaera salir en su busca—, no podía dejar de sentir lástima por los Di Angelo. Me

acordaba de lo que había significado para mí descubrir que era un semidiós.

Thalia debió de sentir algo parecido, porque la furia que brillaba en sus ojos

pareció atenuarse un poco.

—Ya sé que cuesta creerlo —le dijo—, pero los dioses siguen existiendo.

Créeme, Bianca. Son inmortales. Y cuando tienen hijos con humanos, chicos

como nosotros, bueno… la cosa se complica. Nuestras vidas peligran.

—¿Como la de la chica que se ha caído? —dijo Bianca.

Thalia se dio la vuelta. Incluso Artemisa parecía afligida.

—No desesperéis —dijo la diosa—. Era una chica muy valiente. Si es posible

encontrarla, y o la encontraré.

—Entonces ¿por qué no nos dejas ir a buscarla? —pregunté.

—Porque ha desaparecido. ¿Acaso no lo percibes, hijo de Poseidón? Hay un

fenómeno mágico en juego. No sé exactamente cómo o por qué, pero tu amiga

se ha desvanecido.

Yo seguía deseando saltar por el acantilado para buscarla, pero intuía que

Artemisa tenía razón. Annabeth había desaparecido. Si hubiese estado allá abajo,

en el mar, y o habría sido capaz de percibir su presencia.

—¿Y el doctor Espino? —intervino Nico, levantando la mano—. Ha sido

impresionante cómo lo habéis acribillado. ¿Está muerto?

—Era una mantícora —dijo Artemisa—. Espero que haya quedado destruida

por el momento. Pero los monstruos nunca mueren del todo. Se vuelven a formar

una y otra vez, y hay que cazarlos siempre que reaparecen.

—O ellos nos cazan a nosotros —observó Thalia.

Bianca di Angelo se estremeció.

—Lo cual explica… ¿Te acuerdas, Nico, de los tipos que intentaron atacarnos

el verano pasado en un callejón de Washington?

—Y aquel conductor de autobús —recordó Nico—. El de los cuernos de

carnero. Te lo dije. Era real.

—Por eso os ha estado vigilando Grover —les expliqué—. Para manteneros a

salvo si resultabais ser mestizos.

—¿Grover? —Bianca se quedó mirándolo—. ¿Tú eres un semidiós?

—Un sátiro, en realidad.

Se quitó los zapatos y le mostró sus pezuñas de cabra. Creí que Bianca se

desmay aría allí mismo.

—Grover, ponte los zapatos —dijo Thalia—. Estás asustándola.

—¡Eh, que tengo las pezuñas limpias!

—Bianca —tercié—, hemos venido a ayudaros. Tenéis que aprender a

sobrevivir. El doctor Espino no va a ser el último monstruo con que os tropecéis.

Tenéis que venir al campamento.

—¿Qué campamento? —El Campamento Mestizo. El lugar donde los mestizos aprenden a sobrevivir.

Podéis venir con nosotros y quedaros todo el año, si queréis.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Vamos! —exclamó Nico.

—Espera. —Bianca meneó la cabeza—. Yo no…

—Hay otra opción —intervino Zoë.

—No, no la hay —dijo Thalia.

Las dos se miraron furibundas. Yo no sabía de qué hablaban, pero estaba

claro que entre ellas había alguna cuenta pendiente. Por algún motivo, se odiaban

de verdad.

—Ya hemos abrumado bastante a estos críos —zanjó Artemisa—. Zoë,

descansaremos aquí unas horas. Levantad las tiendas. Curad a los heridos.

Recoged en la escuela las pertenencias de nuestros invitados.

—Sí, mi señora.

—Y tú, Bianca, acompáñame. Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Y y o? —preguntó Nico.

Artemisa lo examinó un instante.

—Tú podrías enseñarle a Grover cómo se juega a ese juego de cromos que

tanto te gusta. Grover se prestará con gusto a entretenerte un rato… como un

favor especial hacia mí.

Grover estuvo a punto de trastabillar.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos, Nico!

Los dos se alejaron hacia el bosque, hablando de energía vital, nivel de

armadura y cosas así, típicas de chiflados informáticos. Artemisa echó a

caminar por el borde del acantilado con Bianca, que parecía muy confusa. Las

cazadoras empezaron a vaciar sus petates y montar el campamento.

Zoë le lanzó una nueva mirada furibunda a Thalia y se fue a supervisarlo

todo.

En cuanto se hubo alejado, Thalia pateó el suelo con rabia.

—¡Qué caraduras, estas cazadoras! Se creen que son tan… ¡Aggg!

—Estoy contigo —asentí—. No me fío…

—¿Así que estás conmigo? —se volvió hecha un basilisco—. ¿Y en qué

estabas pensando en el gimnasio? ¿Creías que ibas a poder tú solo con Espino?

¡Sabías muy bien que era un monstruo!

—Yo…

—Si hubiéramos permanecido juntos habríamos acabado con él sin que

intervinieran las cazadoras. Y Annabeth tal vez seguiría aquí. ¿No lo has pensado?

Apreté los dientes. Se me ocurrieron varias cosas que decirle, y quizá se las

habría dicho si no hubiese bajado entonces la vista y reparado en una cosa azul

tirada en la nieve. La gorra de béisbol de los Yankees. La gorra de Annabeth.

Thalia no dijo nada. Se secó una lágrima y se alejó sin más, dejándome solo

con la gorra mojada y pisoteada.Las cazadoras montaron el campamento en unos minutos. Siete grandes

tiendas, todas de seda plateada, dispuestas en una medialuna alrededor de la

hoguera. Una de las chicas sopló un silbato plateado. De inmediato, del bosque

surgieron unos lobos blancos que empezaron a rondar en círculo alrededor del

campamento, como un equipo de perros guardianes. Las cazadoras se movían

entre ellos y les daban golosinas sin ningún miedo, pero yo decidí no alejarme de

las tiendas. Había halcones observándonos desde los árboles con los ojos

centelleantes por el resplandor de la hoguera, y yo tenía la sensación de que

también ellos estaban de guardia. Incluso el tiempo parecía doblegarse a la

voluntad de la diosa. El aire seguía frío, pero el viento se había calmado y ya no

nevaba, con lo que resultaba casi agradable permanecer junto al fuego.

Casi… salvo por el dolor del hombro y la culpa que me abrumaba. No podía

creer que Annabeth hubiese desaparecido. Y por muy enfadado que estuviera

con Thalia, tenía la sensación de que era cierto lo que me había dicho. Había sido

por mi culpa.

¿Qué era lo que iba a contarme Annabeth en el gimnasio? « Algo muy

grave» , había dicho. Quizá nunca llegaría a saberlo. Recordé cómo habíamos

bailado juntos media canción y me sentí aún más apesadumbrado.

Miré a Thalia, que se paseaba inquieta entre los lobos, en apariencia sin

ningún temor. De pronto se detuvo y se volvió hacia Westover Hall, que ahora,

sumido en una completa oscuridad, asomaba sobre la ladera que quedaba más

allá del bosque. Me pregunté qué estaría pensando.

Siete años atrás, su padre la había convertido en un pino para impedir que

muriese mientras hacía frente a un ejército de monstruos en lo alto de la Colina

Mestiza. Ella se había sacrificado para que sus amigos Luke y Annabeth pudieran

escapar. Ahora sólo habían pasado unos meses desde que había recuperado su

forma humana, y de vez en cuando se quedaba tan inmóvil que habrías jurado

que seguía siendo un árbol.

Al cabo de un rato, Grover y Nico regresaron de su paseo. Una de las

cazadoras me trajo mi mochila y Grover me ay udó a curarme el hombro.

—¡Lo tienes verde! —comentó Nico, entusiasmado.

—No te muevas —me ordenó Grover—. Toma, come un poco de ambrosía

mientras te limpio la herida.

Empezó a curarme y y o hice una mueca de dolor, aunque la ambrosía

ay udaba un montón. Sabía a brownie casero; se te deshacía en la boca y te

infundía una cálida sensación por todo el cuerpo. Entre eso y el bálsamo mágico

que usaba Grover, me sentí mucho mejor en un par de minutos.

Nico se puso a hurgar en su propia mochila, que por lo visto las cazadoras

habían llenado con todas sus cosas (aunque yo no tenía ni idea de cómo se habrían colado sin ser vistas en Westover Hall). Sacó un montón de figuritas y las

dejó sobre la nieve. Eran réplicas en miniatura de los dioses y los héroes griegos,

entre ellos Zeus con un ray o en la mano, Ares con su lanza, y Apolo con el carro

del sol.

—Buena colección —le dije.

Nico sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Casi los tengo todos, además de sus cromos holográficos. Sólo me faltan

unos cuantos muy raros.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo jugando a este juego?

—Sólo este año. Antes… —frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté.

—Lo he olvidado. Es extraño. —Parecía incómodo, pero no le duró mucho—.

Oy e, ¿me enseñas esa espada que has usado antes?

Saqué a Contracorriente y le expliqué cómo pasaba de ser un bolígrafo a una

espada cuando le quitabas el capuchón.

—¡Qué pasada! ¿Nunca se le acaba la tinta?

—Bueno, en realidad no lo utilizo para escribir.

—¿De verdad eres hijo de Poseidón?

—Pues sí.

—Entonces sabrás hacer surf muy bien.

Miré a Grover, que hacía esfuerzos por contener la risa.

—¡Jo, Nico! —le dije—. Nunca lo he probado.

Él siguió haciendo preguntas. ¿Me peleaba mucho con Thalia, dado que era

hija de Zeus? (Ésa no la respondí). Si la madre de Annabeth era Atenea, la diosa

de la sabiduría, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que tirarse por el

acantilado? (Tuve que contenerme para no estrangularlo). ¿Annabeth era mi

novia? (A esas alturas ya estaba a punto de meterlo en un saco y arrojárselo a los

lobos).

Supuse que iba a preguntarme cuántos puntos extra tenía, como si y o fuera un

personaje de su juego, pero entonces se nos acercó Zoë Belladona.

—Percy Jackson.

Zoë tenía ojos de un tono castaño oscuro y una nariz algo respingona. Con su

diadema de plata y su expresión altanera, parecía un miembro de la realeza y yo

casi hube de reprimir el impulso de ponerme firmes y decir: « Sí, mi señora» .

Ella me observó con desagrado, como si fuese una bolsa de ropa sucia que le

habían mandado recoger.

—Acompañadme —me dijo—. La señora Artemisa desea hablar con vos.

Me guió hasta la última tienda, que no parecía diferente de las otras, y me hizo pasar. Bianca estaba sentada junto a la chica del pelo rojizo. A mí aún me

costaba pensar en ella como en la diosa Artemisa.

El interior de la tienda era cálido y confortable. El suelo estaba cubierto de

alfombras de seda y almohadones. En el centro, un brasero dorado parecía arder

solo, sin combustible ni humo. Detrás de la diosa, en un soporte de roble,

reposaba su enorme arco de plata, que estaba trabajado de tal manera que

recordaba los cuernos de una gacela. De las paredes colgaban pieles de animales

como el oso negro, el tigre y otros que no supe identificar. Pensé que un activista

de los derechos de los animales habría sufrido un ataque al ver todo aquello. Pero

como Artemisa era la diosa de la caza, quizá tenía el poder de reemplazar a cada

animal que abatía. Me pareció que había otra piel tendida a su lado y, de repente,

advertí que era un animal vivo: un ciervo de pelaje reluciente y cuernos

plateados, que apoy aba la cabeza confiadamente en su regazo.

—Siéntate con nosotras, Percy Jackson —dijo la diosa.

Me senté en el suelo frente a ella. La diosa me estudió con atención, cosa que

a mí me incomodaba. Tenía una mirada viejísima para ser una chica tan joven.

—¿Te sorprende mi edad? —me preguntó.

—Eh… un poco.

—Puedo aparecer como una mujer adulta, o como un fuego llameante, o

como desee. Pero esta apariencia es la que prefiero. Viene a ser la edad de mis

cazadoras y de todas las jóvenes doncellas que continúan bajo mi protección

hasta que se echan a perder.

—¿Cómo…?

—Hasta que crecen. Hasta que enloquecen por los chicos, y se vuelven tontas

e inseguras y se olvidan de sí mismas.

—Ah.

Zoë se había sentado a su derecha y me miraba de un modo furibundo, como

si y o fuese el culpable de todos los males que Artemisa había descrito. Como si la

mera noción de ser un chico la hubiera inventado yo.

—Has de perdonar a mis cazadoras si no se muestran muy amigables contigo

—dijo Artemisa—. Es rarísimo que entren chicos en este campamento.

Normalmente les está prohibido el menor contacto con las cazadoras. El último

que pisó el campamento… —miró a Zoë—. ¿Cuál fue?

—Ese chico de Colorado. Lo transformasteis en un jackalope, mi señora.

—Ah, sí —asintió Artemisa, satisfecha—. Me gusta hacer jackalopes, y a

sabes, ese animal de la mitología americana, mezcla de liebre y antílope. En todo

caso, te he llamado para que me hables un poco más de la mantícora. Bianca me

ha contado algunas de las cosas inquietantes que el monstruo dijo. Pero quizá ella

no las haya entendido bien. Quiero oírlas de tus labios.

Se lo conté todo, de principio a fin. Cuando terminé, Artemisa puso una mano

en su arco, pensativa. —Ya me temía que tendría que usarlo.

Zoë se echó hacia delante.

—¿Lo decís por el rastro, mi señora?

—Sí.

—¿Qué rastro? —pregunté.

—Están apareciendo criaturas que yo no había cazado en milenios —

murmuró Artemisa—. Presas tan antiguas que casi las había olvidado. Me miró

fijamente. Vinimos aquí ayer noche porque detectamos la presencia de la

mantícora. Pero ése no era el monstruo que ando buscando. Vuelve a repetirme

lo que dijo el doctor Espino exactamente.

—Eh… « Me horrorizan los bailes de colegio» .

—No, no. Después de eso.

—Dijo que alguien llamado el General me lo iba a explicar todo.

Zoë palideció. Se volvió hacia Artemisa y empezó a decirle algo, pero la

diosa alzó una mano.

—Continúa, Percy.

—Bueno, entonces se refirió al Gran Despertador…

—Despertar —me corrigió Bianca.

—Eso. Y dijo: « Pronto tendremos al monstruo más importante de todos. El

que provocará la caída del Olimpo» .

La diosa permanecía tan inmóvil como una estatua.

—Quizá mentía —sugerí.

Artemisa meneó la cabeza.

—No, no mentía. He sido demasiado lenta en percibir los signos. Tengo que

cazar a ese monstruo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para no parecer asustada, Zoë asintió.

—Saldremos de inmediato, mi señora.

—No, Zoë. Esto he de hacerlo sola.

—Pero Artem…

—Es una tarea demasiado peligrosa incluso para las cazadoras. Tú y a sabes

dónde debo empezar la búsqueda, y no puedes acompañarme allí.

—Como… como deseéis, mi señora.

—Hallaré a esa criatura —prometió Artemisa—. Y la traeré de vuelta al

Olimpo para el solsticio de invierno. Será la prueba que necesito para convencer

a la Asamblea de Dioses del peligro que corremos.

—¿Y usted, señora, sabe de qué monstruo se trata? —pregunté.

Artemisa agarró su arco con fuerza.

—Recemos para que esté equivocada.

—¿Una diosa puede rezar? —inquirí, porque era una idea que nunca se me

había ocurrido.

La sombra de una sonrisa aleteó por sus labios. —Antes de irme, Percy Jackson, tengo una tarea para ti.

—¿Incluy e acabar convertido en un jackalope de ésos?

—Lamentablemente, no. Quiero que escoltes a las cazadoras hasta el

Campamento Mestizo. Allí permanecerán a salvo hasta mi regreso.

—¿Qué? —soltó Zoë—. ¡Pero Artemisa! Nosotras aborrecemos ese lugar. La

última vez…

—Ya lo sé —respondió la diosa—. Pero estoy segura de que Dioniso no nos

guardará rencor por un pequeño, eh… malentendido. Tenéis derecho a usar la

cabaña número ocho siempre que la necesitéis. Además, tengo entendido que

han reconstruido las cabañas que vosotras incendiasteis.

Zoë masculló algo sobre estúpidos campistas…

—Y ya sólo queda una decisión que tomar. —Artemisa se volvió hacia

Bianca—. ¿Te has decidido y a, niña?

Bianca vaciló.

—Aún me lo estoy pensando.

—Un momento —dije—. ¿Pensarse qué?

—Me han propuesto… que me una a las cazadoras.

—¿Cómo? ¡Pero no puedes hacerlo! Tienes que ir al Campamento Mestizo y

ponerte en manos de Quirón. Es el único modo de que aprendas a sobrevivir por

tus propios medios.

—¡No es el único modo para una chica! —dijo Zoë.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¡Bianca, el campamento es un sitio guay ! Tiene un establo de pegasos y un

ruedo para combatir a espada… Quiero decir, ¿qué sacas uniéndote a las

cazadoras?

—Para empezar —repuso Zoë—, la inmortalidad.

La miré boquiabierto; luego me volví hacia Artemisa.

—¿Está de broma, no?

—Zoë raramente bromea —dijo Artemisa—. Mis cazadoras me siguen en

mis aventuras. Son mis servidoras, mis camaradas, mis compañeras de armas.

Una vez que me han jurado lealtad, se vuelven inmortales, sí. Salvo que caigan

en el campo de batalla, cosa muy improbable, o que falten a su juramento.

—¿Y qué han de jurar? —pregunté.

—Que renuncian para siempre al amor romántico —dijo Artemisa—. Que

no crecerán ni contraerán matrimonio. Que seguirán siendo doncellas

eternamente.

—¿Cómo usted, señora?

La diosa asintió.

Traté de imaginarme aquello. Ser inmortal. Vagabundear por ahí con tus

amigas del cole para siempre. No me cabía en la cabeza.

—O sea que usted recorre el país reclutando mestizas…—No sólo mestizas —me interrumpió Zoë—. La señora Artemisa no

discrimina a nadie por su nacimiento. Todas aquellas que honren a la diosa

pueden unirse a nosotras. Mestizas, ninfas, mortales…

—¿Y tú qué eres?

Un relámpago de cólera cruzó su mirada.

—Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia. La cuestión es que Bianca puede unirse

a nosotras si lo desea. La decisión está en sus manos.

—¡Es una locura, Bianca! —le dije—. ¿Y qué pasa con tu hermano? Nico no

puede convertirse en cazadora.

—Desde luego que no —dijo Artemisa—. Él irá al campamento. Por

desgracia, es lo máximo a lo que puede aspirar un chico.

—¡Eh! —protesté.

—Podrás verlo de vez en cuando —le aseguró Artemisa a Bianca—. Pero y a

no tendrás ninguna responsabilidad sobre él. Los instructores del campamento se

harán cargo de su educación. Y tú tendrás una nueva familia. Nosotras.

—Una nueva familia —repitió Bianca con aire de ensoñación—. Sin ninguna

responsabilidad.

—Bianca, no puedes hacerlo —insistí—. Es una locura.

Ella miró a Zoë.

—¿Vale la pena?

Zoë asintió.

—Sí.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Repite —le dijo Zoë—: Prometo seguir a la diosa Artemisa.

—Pro… prometo seguir a la diosa Artemisa.

—Doy la espalda a la compañía de los hombres, acepto ser doncella para

siempre y me uno a la Cacería.

Bianca repitió estas palabras.

—¿Ya está?

Zoë asintió.

—Si la señora Artemisa acepta tu compromiso, ya es vinculante.

—Lo acepto —dijo Artemisa.

Las llamas del brasero se avivaron, arrojando por toda la estancia un

resplandor plateado. Bianca no parecía distinta, pero ella respiró hondo, abrió los

ojos y murmuró:

—Me siento… más fuerte.

—Bienvenida, hermana —dijo Zoë.

—Recuerda tu promesa —añadió Artemisa—. Ahora es tu vida.

Yo no podía intervenir. Me sentía como un intruso. Y como un fracasado

integral. No podía creer que hubiese llegado hasta allí y sufrido tanto para perder

a Bianca a manos de un club femenino eterno.—No te desesperes, Percy Jackson —me dijo Artemisa—. Aún tienes que

mostrarles a los Di Angelo el campamento. Y si Nico así lo decide, puede

quedarse a vivir allí.

—Estupendo —dije, intentando no sonar arisco—. ¿Cómo se supone que

vamos a llegar al campamento?

Artemisa cerró los ojos.

—Se acerca el amanecer. Zoë, desmonta el campamento. Tenéis que llegar

cuanto antes a Long Island sin sufrir daños. Pediré a mi hermano que os lleve.

A Zoë no pareció entusiasmarle la idea, pero asintió y le dijo a Bianca que la

siguiera. Cuando salían, ésta se detuvo un instante a mi lado.

—Lo siento, Percy, pero deseo hacerlo. Lo deseo de verdad.

Salieron las dos y me quedé solo con aquella diosa de doce años.

—Entonces —le dije con aire sombrío—, ¿su hermano se encargará de

llevarnos, señora?

Sus ojos plateados destellaron.

—Así es. ¿Sabes?, Bianca di Angelo no es la única que tiene un hermano

irritante. Ya va siendo hora de que conozcas a mi muy irresponsable gemelo.

Apolo.


	4. capitulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4** **Thalia incendia Nueva Inglaterra**

Artemisa había asegurado que se acercaba el alba, pero nadie lo habría dicho:

estaba todo más oscuro, más frío y nevado que nunca. Allá en la colina, las

ventanas de Westover Hall seguían oscuras. Me preguntaba si los profesores

habrían advertido la desaparición de los hermanos Di Angelo. Prefería no estar

allí cuando lo descubrieran. Con mi suerte, seguro que el único nombre que la

señorita Latiza recordaría sería el mío, y entonces me convertiría en víctima de

una cacería humana por todo el país. Otra vez.

Las cazadoras levantaron el campamento tan deprisa como lo habían

montado. Ellas parecían tan tranquilas en medio de la nieve, pero y o aguardaba

tiritando mientras Artemisa escudriñaba el horizonte por el este. Bianca se había

sentado más allá con su hermano. Ya se veía por la expresión sombría de Nico

que estaba explicándole su decisión de unirse a la Cacería. Desde luego, ella

había sido muy egoísta al abandonar a su hermano de aquella manera.

Thalia y Grover se me acercaron, deseosos de saber lo que había ocurrido

durante mi audiencia con la diosa.

Cuando se lo conté, Grover palideció.

—La última vez que las cazadoras vinieron al campamento, la cosa no fue

demasiado bien.

—¿Por qué se habrán presentado aquí? —me pregunté—. Quiero decir, ha

sido como si surgieran de la nada.

—Y Bianca se ha unido a ellas —dijo Thalia, indignada—. La culpa la tiene

Zoë. Esa presumida insoportable…

—¿Cómo va uno a culparla? —dijo Grover, suspirando—. Toda una eternidad

con Artemisa…

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sois increíbles los sátiros. Todos loquitos por Artemisa. ¿No comprendéis

que ella nunca va a corresponderos?

—Es que… le va tanto la onda de la naturaleza. —Grover parecía casi en

trance.

—Estás chiflado —le espetó Thalia.

—Me chifla, sí —dijo Grover, soñador—. Es cierto.

El cielo empezó a clarear por fin. Artemisa murmuró:

—Ya era hora. ¡Es tan perezoso en invierno!

—¿Estás esperando, eh… la salida del sol? —le pregunté.—Sí, a mi hermano.

Yo no quería ser grosero. Es decir, conocía las ley endas sobre Apolo (otras

veces, Helios) conduciendo por el cielo el gran carro del sol. Pero también sabía

que el sol es una estrella situada a no sé cuántos millones de kilómetros. Ya había

asimilado la idea de que algunos mitos griegos fueran ciertos, pero vamos… no

lograba imaginarme cómo iba a arreglárselas Apolo para conducir el sol.

—No es exactamente lo que tú crees —me dijo Artemisa, como si me leyese

el pensamiento.

—Ah, bueno. —Empecé a relajarme—. Entonces no es que vay a a llegar…

Hubo un destello repentino en el horizonte y enseguida una gran ráfaga de

calor.

—No mires —me advirtió Artemisa—. Hasta que haya aparcado.

« ¿Aparcado?» .

Desvié la vista y vi que los demás hacían lo mismo. La luz y el calor se

intensificaron hasta que me dio la sensación de que mi abrigo iba a derretirse. Y

entonces la luz se apagó.

Me volví. No podía creerlo. ¡Era mi coche! Bueno, el coche con el que

soñaba, para ser exactos. Un Maserati Spyder descapotable rojo. Era

impresionante. Resplandecía. Aunque enseguida comprendí que relumbraba

porque la chapa estaba casi al rojo. La nieve se había derretido alrededor del

Maserati en un círculo perfecto, lo cual explicaba que yo notara los zapatos

mojados y que de repente pisara hierba verde.

El conductor bajó sonriendo. Parecía tener diecisiete o dieciocho años y, por

un segundo, tuve la incómoda sensación de que era Luke, mi viejo enemigo. El

mismo pelo rubio rojizo; el mismo aspecto saludable y deportivo. Pero no. Era

más alto y no tenía ninguna cicatriz en la cara, como Luke. Su sonrisa resultaba

más juguetona. (Luke no hacía más que fruncir el ceño y sonreír con desdén

últimamente). El conductor del Maserati iba con téjanos, mocasines y una

camiseta sin mangas.

—Uau —se asombró Thalia entre dientes—. Qué calor irradia este tipo.

—Es el dios del sol —dije.

—No me refería a eso.

—¡Hermanita! —gritó Apolo. Si hubiera tenido los dientes un pelín más

blancos nos habría cegado a todos—. ¿Qué tal? Nunca llamas ni me escribes. Ya

empezaba a preocuparme.

Artemisa suspiró.

—Estoy bien, Apolo. Y no soy tu hermanita.

—¡Eh, que yo nací primero!

—¡Somos gemelos! ¿Cuántos milenios habremos de seguir discutiendo…?

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa? —la interrumpió—. Tienes a todas las chicas contigo,

por lo que veo. ¿Necesitáis unas clases de arco?Artemisa apretó los dientes.

—Necesito un favor. He de salir de cacería. Sola. Y quiero que lleves a mis

compañeras al Campamento Mestizo.

—¡Claro, cielo…! Un momento. —Levantó una mano, en plan « todo el

mundo quieto» —. Siento que me llega un haiku.

Las cazadoras refunfuñaron. Por lo visto, y a conocían a Apolo. Él se aclaró la

garganta y recitó con grandes aspavientos:

Hierba en la nieve.

Me necesita Artemisa.

Yo soy muy guay.

Nos sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sin duda, esperaba un aplauso.

—El último verso sólo tiene cuatro sílabas —observó su hermana.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿De veras?

—Sí. ¿Qué tal: « Yo soy muy engreído» ?

—No, no. Tiene seis. Hmm… —Empezó a murmurar en voz baja.

Zoë Belladona se volvió hacia nosotros.

—El señor Apolo lleva metido en esta etapa haiku desde que estuvo en Japón.

Peor fue cuando le dio por escribir poemas épicos. ¡Al menos un haiku sólo tiene

tres versos!

—¡Ya lo tengo! —anunció Apolo—. « Soy fe-no-me-nal» . ¡Cinco sílabas! —

Hizo una reverencia, muy satisfecho de sí mismo—. Y ahora, querida… ¿un

transporte para las cazadoras, dices? Muy oportuno. Iba a salir a dar una vuelta.

—También tendrías que llevar a estos semidioses —precisó Artemisa,

señalándonos—. Son campistas de Quirón.

—No hay problema. —Nos echó un vistazo—. Veamos… Tú eres Thalia,

¿verdad? Lo sé todo sobre ti.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Hola, señor Apolo.

—Hija de Zeus, ¿no? Entonces somos medio hermanos. Eras un árbol,

¿cierto? Me alegra que y a no. No soporto ver a las chicas guapas convertidas en

árboles. Recuerdo una vez…

—Hermano —lo atajó Artemisa—. Habrías de ponerte en marcha.

—Ah, sí. —Y me miró a mí, entornando los ojos—. ¿Percy Jackson?

—Ajá. Digo… sí, señor.

Resultaba extraño llamar « señor» a un adolescente, pero ya había aprendido

a ser prudente con los inmortales. Se ofenden con gran facilidad. Y entonces todo

salta por los aires.

Apolo me observó detenidamente, pero no dijo una palabra, cosa que me resultó un poco inquietante.

—¡Bueno! —dijo—. Será mejor que subamos. Este cacharro sólo viaja en

una dirección, hacia el oeste. Si se te escapa, te quedas en tierra.

Yo miré el Maserati. Allí cabían dos personas como máximo. Y éramos

veinte.

—Un coche impresionante —dijo Nico.

—Gracias, chico —respondió Apolo.

—¿Cómo vamos a meternos todos ahí?

—Ah, bueno. —Parecía que acabase de advertir el problema—. Está bien.

No me gusta cambiarlo del modo « deportivo» , pero si no hay más remedio…

Sacó las llaves y presionó el botón de la alarma. ¡Pip, pip!

Por un momento, el coche resplandeció otra vez. Cuando se desvaneció el

resplandor, el Maserati había sido reemplazado por un autobús escolar.

—Venga —dijo—. Todos, arriba.

Zoë ordenó a las cazadoras que subieran. Iba a recoger su mochila, cuando

Apolo le dijo:

—Dame, cariño. Déjamela a mí.

Zoë dio un paso atrás; una mirada asesina le relampagueaba en los ojos.

—Hermanito —lo reprendió Artemisa—. No pretendas echarles una mano a

mis cazadoras. No las mires, no les hables, no coquetees con ellas. Y sobre todo,

no las llames « cariño» .

Apolo extendió las palmas.

—Perdón. Se me había olvidado. Oy e… ¿y tú adónde vas?

—De cacería —dijo Artemisa—. No es cosa tuya.

—Ya me enteraré. Yo lo veo todo y lo sé todo.

Artemisa soltó un resoplido.

—Tú encárgate de llevarlos. ¡Sin perder el tiempo por ahí!

—Pero si nunca me entretengo por el camino…

Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco; luego nos miró.

—Nos veremos para el solsticio de invierno. Zoë, te quedas al frente de las

cazadoras. Actúa como yo lo haría.

Ella se irguió.

—Sí, mi señora.

Artemisa se arrodilló y examinó el suelo, como si buscase huellas. Cuando se

incorporó, parecía intranquila.

—El peligro es enorme. Hay que dar con esa bestia.

Echó a correr hacia el bosque y se disolvió entre la nieve y las sombras.

Apolo nos sonrió, haciendo tintinear las llaves.

—Bueno —dijo—. ¿Quién quiere conducir?

Las cazadoras subieron en tropel al autobús y se apelotonaron en la parte

trasera para estar lo más lejos posible de Apolo y los demás varones (como si

fuésemos enfermos contagiosos). Bianca se sentó con ellas y dejó a su hermano

con nosotros, en las filas de delante, cosa que y o encontré muy desangelada por

su parte, aunque a Nico no parecía importarle.

—¡Menuda pasada! —decía él, dando saltos en el asiento del conductor—.

¿Esto es el sol de verdad? Yo creía que Helios y Selene eran los dioses del sol y la

luna. ¿Cómo se explica que unas veces sean ellos y otras veces, tú y Artemisa?

—Reducción de personal —dijo Apolo—. Fueron los romanos quienes

empezaron. No podían permitirse tantos templos de sacrificio, de manera que

despidieron a Helios y Selene y atribuy eron a nuestros puestos todas sus

funciones. Mi hermana se quedó con la luna y y o con el sol. Al principio fue una

lata, pero al menos me dieron este coche impresionante.

—¿Y cómo funciona? —preguntó Nico—. Yo creía que el sol era una gran

esfera de gas ardiente.

Apolo se echó a reír entre dientes y le alborotó el pelo.

—Ese rumor seguramente se difundió porque Artemisa tenía la manía de

decir que yo era un globo enorme de humo o algo así. Hablando en serio, chico,

todo depende de si quieres hablar de astronomía o de filosofía. ¿Quieres que

hablemos de astronomía? Bah… ¿dónde está la gracia? ¿Quieres que hablemos de

lo que los humanos piensan del sol? Ah, eso ya es más interesante. Ten presente

que casi todas sus apuestas dependen de cómo corra este cacharro, por así

decirlo. El sol les da calor, alimenta sus cosechas, produce energía, hace que todo

parezca más risueño: más soleado, vamos. Este carro está construido con los

sueños de los hombres sobre el sol. Es tan antiguo como la civilización occidental.

Cada día circula por el cielo, de este a oeste, iluminando la endeble vida de los

pobres mortales. El carro es sencillamente una manifestación del poder del sol tal

como los mortales lo perciben. ¿Lo entiendes?

Nico meneó la cabeza.

—Pues no.

—Bueno, entonces considéralo como un coche solar muy potente y bastante

peligroso.

—¿Puedo conducirlo?

—No. Eres demasiado joven.

—¡Yo, y o! —se ofreció Grover, levantando la mano.

—Humm… mejor no —decidió Apolo—. Demasiado peludo. —Miró más

allá (pasándome a mí de largo) y se fijó en Thalia.

—¡La hija de Zeus! —exclamó—. El señor de los cielos. Perfecto.

—Uy, no. —Thalia meneó la cabeza—. Muchas gracias.

—Venga ya —dijo Apolo—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

Ella vaciló. —No lo sé.

Era triste pero cierto. Thalia se había transformado en un árbol a los doce, y

de eso hacía siete años. Es decir, ahora tendría diecinueve, si se contaba año por

año. Pero ella se sentía aún como si tuviera doce y, si la observabas, llegabas a la

conclusión de que estaba a medio camino entre los doce y los diecinueve. Según

deducía Quirón, ella había seguido creciendo cuando era un árbol, pero mucho

más despacio.

Apolo se dio unos golpecitos en el labio.

—Tienes quince, casi dieciséis.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, soy el dios de la profecía. Tengo mis trucos. Cumplirás dieciséis en

una semana, más o menos.

—¡Es verdad!, ¡es mi cumpleaños! El veintidós de diciembre.

—Lo cual significa que y a tienes edad suficiente para conducir con un

permiso provisional.

Thalia se removió en su asiento, nerviosa.

—En…

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir —la interrumpió Apolo—. Que no mereces el

honor de conducir el carro del sol.

—No, no iba a decir eso.

—¡No te agobies! El tray ecto desde Maine hasta Long Island es muy corto. Y

no te preocupes por lo que le pasó a mi último alumno. Tú eres hija de Zeus. A ti

no te sacará del cielo a cañonazos.

Se echó a reír con ganas. Los demás no nos unimos a su regocijo.

Thalia intentó protestar, pero Apolo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un « no»

por respuesta. El dios pulsó un botón del salpicadero y en lo alto del parabrisas

apareció un rótulo. Tuve que leerlo invertido (cosa que, para un disléxico,

tampoco es mucho más complicada que leer al derecho). Ponía: « Atención:

Conductor en prácticas» .

—¡Adelante! —le dijo Apolo—. ¡Seguro que eres una conductora nata!

He de reconocer que tenía celos. Yo me moría por empezar a conducir. Mi

madre me había llevado a Montauk un par de veces aquel otoño, cuando la

carretera de la play a estaba vacía, y me había dejado probar su Mazda. Vale, sí,

aquello era un turismo japonés y esto, el carro del sol… Pero ¿había tanta

diferencia, a fin de cuentas?

—La velocidad y el calor van a la par —le explicó Apolo—. O sea, que

empieza despacio y asegúrate de que has alcanzado una buena altitud antes de pisar a fondo.Thalia agarraba el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto

blancos. Daba la impresión de que se iba a marear de un momento a otro.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—Nada —dijo temblando—. N-no pasa nada.

Tiró del volante y el autobús dio una sacudida tan brusca que me fui hacia

atrás y me estrellé contra una cosa blanda.

—¡Uf! —exclamó Grover.

—Lo siento.

—Más despacio —le recomendó Apolo.

—Perdón —dijo Thalia—. ¡Lo tengo controlado!

Logré ponerme en pie. Por la ventana vi un círculo humeante de árboles en el

claro desde el que habíamos despegado.

—Thalia —le dije—, afloja un poco.

—Ya lo he entendido, Percy —me respondió con los dientes apretados. Pero

ella seguía pisando a fondo.

—Relájate.

—¡Estoy relajada! —Se la veía tan rígida como si se hubiese convertido otra

vez en un trozo de madera.

—Hemos de virar al sur para ir a Long Island —dijo Apolo—. Gira a la

izquierda.

Thalia dio un volantazo y me lanzó de nuevo en brazos de Grover, que soltó

un gañido.

—La otra izquierda —sugirió Apolo.

Cometí el error de mirar de nuevo por la ventana. Ya habíamos alcanzado la

altitud de un avión, e incluso más porque el cielo empezaba a verse negro.

—Esto… —empezó Apolo. Me dio la impresión de que se esforzaba por

parecer tranquilo—. No tan arriba, cariño. En Cape Cod se están congelando.

Thalia accionó el volante. Tenía la cara blanca como el papel y la frente

perlada de sudor. Algo le sucedía, sin duda. Yo nunca la había visto así.

El autobús se lanzó en picado y alguien dio un grito. Quizá fui yo. Ahora

bajábamos directos hacia el Atlántico a unos mil kilómetros por hora, con el

litoral de Nueva Inglaterra a mano derecha. Empezaba a hacer calor en el

autobús.

Apolo había salido despedido hasta el fondo, pero y a avanzaba de nuevo entre

los asientos.

—¡Toma tú el volante! —le suplicó Grover.

—No os preocupéis —dijo Apolo, aunque él mismo parecía más que

preocupado—. Sólo le falta aprender a… ¡Uuaaaau!

Yo también vi lo que él veía. A nuestros pies había un pueblecito de Nueva

Inglaterra cubierto de nieve. Mejor dicho, había estado allí hasta hacía unos

minutos, porque ahora la nieve se estaba fundiendo a ojos vistas en los árboles, en los tejados y los prados. La torre de la iglesia, completamente blanca un

momento antes, se volvió marrón y empezó a humear. Por todo el pueblo surgían

delgadas columnas de humo, que parecían velas de cumpleaños. Los árboles y

tejados se estaban incendiando.

—¡Frena! —grité.

Thalia tenía en los ojos un brillo enloquecido. Tiró del volante bruscamente.

Esta vez logré sujetarme. Mientras ascendíamos a toda velocidad, por la

ventanilla trasera vi que el súbito regreso del frío sofocaba los incendios.

—¡Allí está Long Island! —dijo Apolo, señalando al frente—. Todo derecho.

Vamos a disminuir un poco la velocidad, querida. No estaría bien arrasar el

campamento.

Nos dirigíamos a toda pastilla hacia la costa norte de Long Island. Allí estaba

el Campamento Mestizo: el valle, los bosques, la play a. Ya se divisaban el

pabellón del comedor, las cabañas y el anfiteatro.

—Lo tengo controlado —murmuraba Thalia—. Lo tengo…

Estábamos a sólo unos centenares de metros.

—Frena —dijo Apolo.

—Lo voy a conseguir.

—¡¡¡Frena!!!

Thalia pisó el freno a fondo y el autobús describió un ángulo de cuarenta y

cinco grados y fue a empotrarse en el lago de las canoas con un estruendoso

chapuzón. Se alzó una nube de vapor y enseguida surgieron aterrorizadas las

náy ades, que huyeron con sus cestas de mimbre a medio trenzar.

El autobús salió a la superficie junto con un par de canoas volcadas y medio

derretidas.

—Bueno —dijo Apolo con una sonrisa—. Era verdad, querida. Lo tenías todo

controlado. Vamos a comprobar si hemos chamuscado a alguien importante, ¿te

parece?


	5. capitulo 5

**capitulo 5:** **Hago una llamada submarina**

Nunca había visto el Campamento Mestizo en invierno y la visión de la nieve me

sorprendió.

El campamento dispone de un control climático de tipo mágico que es el

último grito. Ninguna borrasca atraviesa sus límites a menos que el director en

persona —el señor D— lo permita. Así pues, yo creía que haría sol y buena

temperatura. Pero no: habían dejado que cayera una ligera nevada. La pista de

carreras y los campos de fresas estaban llenos de hielo. Habían decorado las

cabañas con lucecitas parpadeantes similares a las navideñas, salvo que parecían

bolas de fuego de verdad. También brillaban luces en el bosque. Y lo más extraño

de todo: se veía el resplandor de una hoguera en la ventana del desván de la Casa

Grande, donde moraba el Oráculo apresado en un cuerpo momificado. Me

pregunté si el espíritu de Delfos estaría asando malvaviscos o algo por el estilo.

—Uau —dijo Nico al bajarse del autobús—. ¿Eso es un muro de escalada?

—Así es —respondí.

—¿Cómo es que chorrea lava?

—Para ponerlo un poquito más difícil… Ven. Te voy a presentar a Quirón.

Zoë, ¿tú conoces…?

—Conozco a Quirón —dijo, muy tiesa—. Dile que estaremos en la cabaña

ocho. Cazadoras, seguidme.

—Os mostraré el camino —se ofreció Grover.

—Ya conocemos el camino.

—De verdad, no es ninguna molestia. Resulta bastante fácil perderse por aquí

si no tienes…

Tropezó aparatosamente con una canoa, pero se levantó sin parar de hablar.

—… como mi viejo padre solía decir: ¡adelante!

Zoë puso los ojos en blanco, pero supongo que comprendió que no podría

librarse de Grover. Las cazadoras cargaron con sus petates y arcos, y se

encaminaron hacia las cabañas. Antes de seguirlas, Bianca se acercó a su

hermano y le susurró algo al oído; lo miró esperando una respuesta, pero Nico

frunció el entrecejo y se volvió.

—¡Cuidaos, guapas! —les gritó Apolo a las cazadoras. A mí me guiñó un ojo

—. Tú, Percy, ándate con cuidado con esas profecías. Nos veremos pronto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

En lugar de responder, se subió al autobús de un salto.

—¡Nos vemos, Thalia! —gritó—. ¡Y sé buena!

Le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa, como si supiera algo que ella ignoraba. Luego

cerró las puertas y arrancó. Tuve que protegerme con una mano mientras elcarro del sol despegaba entre una oleada de calor. Cuando volví a mirar, el lago

despedía una gran nube de vapor y un Maserati remontaba los bosques, cada vez

más resplandeciente y más alto, hasta que se disolvió en un rayo de sol.

Nico seguía de mal humor. Me pregunté qué le habría dicho su hermana.

—¿Quién es Quirón? —me preguntó—. Esa figura no la tengo.

—Es nuestro director de actividades —le dije—. Es… bueno, ahora lo verás.

—Si no cae bien a esas cazadoras —refunfuñó él—, para mí ya tiene diez

puntos. Vamos.

La segunda cosa que me sorprendió fue lo vacío que estaba el campamento.

Yo sabía que la mayoría de los mestizos se entrenaban sólo en verano. Ahora

únicamente quedaban los que pasaban allí todo el año: los que no tenían un hogar

adónde ir o los que habrían sufrido demasiados ataques de los monstruos si

hubieran abandonado el campamento. Pero incluso ese tipo de campistas

parecían más bien escasos.

Charles Beckendorf, de la cabaña de Hefesto, avivaba la forja que había

junto al arsenal. Los hermanos Stoll, Travis y Connor, de la cabaña de Hermes,

estaban forzando la cerradura del almacén. Varios chicos de la cabaña de Ares

se habían enzarzado con las ninfas del bosque en una batalla de bolas de nieve. Y

nada más, prácticamente. Ni siquiera Clarisse, mi antigua rival de la cabaña de

Ares, parecía andar por allí.

La Casa Grande estaba decorada con bolas de fuego rojas y amarillas que

calentaban el porche sin incendiarlo. Dentro, las llamas crepitaban en la

chimenea. El aire olía a chocolate caliente. El señor D, director del campamento,

y Quirón se entretenían jugando una partida de cartas en el salón.

Quirón llevaba la barba más desgreñada en invierno y algo más largo su pelo

ensortijado. Ahora no tenía que adoptar la pose de profesor y supongo que podía

permitirse una apariencia más informal. Llevaba un suéter lanudo con un

estampado de pezuñas y se había puesto una manta en el regazo que casi tapaba

del todo su silla de ruedas.

Nada más vernos, sonrió.

—¡Percy ! ¡Thalia! Y éste debe de ser…

—Nico di Angelo —dije—. Él y su hermana son mestizos.

Quirón suspiró aliviado.

—Lo habéis logrado, entonces.

—Bueno…

Su sonrisa se congeló.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y dónde está Annabeth?

—¡Por favor! —dijo el señor D con fastidio—. No me digáis que se haperdido también.

Yo había intentado hacer caso omiso del señor D, pero era difícil ignorarlo

con aquel chándal atigrado de color naranja y las zapatillas de deporte moradas

(¡como si él hubiese corrido alguna vez en toda su vida inmortal!). Llevaba una

corona de laurel ladeada sobre su oscuro pelo rizado. No creo que significara que

había ganado la última mano a las cartas.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Thalia—. ¿Quién más se ha perdido?

En ese momento entró Grover, trotando y sonriendo con aire alelado. Tenía

un ojo a la funerala y unas marcas rojas en la cara que parecían de una

bofetada.

—¡Las cazadoras ya están instaladas! —anunció.

Quirón arrugó la frente.

—Las cazadoras, ¿eh? Tenemos mucho de que hablar, por lo que veo. —Le

echó una mirada a Nico—. Grover, deberías llevar a nuestro joven amigo al

estudio y ponerle nuestro documental de orientación.

—Pero… Ah, claro. Sí, señor.

—¿Un documental de orientación? —preguntó Nico—. ¿Será apto para

menores? Porque Bianca es bastante estricta…

—Es para todos los públicos —aclaró Grover.

—¡Genial! —exclamó el chico mientras salían del salón.

—Y ahora —añadió Quirón dirigiéndose a nosotros—, tal vez deberíais tomar

asiento y explicarnos la historia completa.

Cuando Thalia y yo concluimos nuestro relato, Quirón se volvió hacia el

señor D.

—Tenemos que organizar un grupo para encontrar a Annabeth.

Thalia y y o levantamos enérgicamente la mano.

—¡Ni hablar! —soltó el señor D.

Empezamos a protestar, pero él alzó la mano. Tenía en su mirada ese fuego

iracundo que indicaba que algo espantoso podía suceder si no cerrábamos el pico.

—Por lo que me habéis contado —dijo—, no hemos salido tan mal parados,

después de todo. Hemos sufrido, sí, la pérdida lamentable de Annie Bell…

—Annabeth —dije con rabia. Había vivido en el campamento desde los siete

años y, sin embargo, el señor D todavía pretendía aparentar que no conocía su

nombre.

—Sí, está bien —dijo—. Pero habéis traído para reemplazarla a este crío

latoso. Así pues, no creo que tenga sentido poner en peligro a otros mestizos en

una absurda operación de rescate. Hay grandes posibilidades de que esa Annie

esté muerta.Quise estrangularlo. Era una injusticia que Zeus lo hubiera nombrado director

del campamento para que dejase el alcohol y se desintoxicara durante cien años.

Se suponía que era en castigo por su mal comportamiento en el Olimpo, pero

había acabado convirtiéndose en un castigo para nosotros.

—Annabeth podría estar viva —dijo Quirón, aunque me di cuenta de que le

costaba bastante mostrarse optimista. Él había criado a Annabeth durante todos

los años que pasó en el campamento, antes de que volviera a intentar vivir con su

padre y su madrastra—. Es una chica muy inteligente. Si nuestros enemigos la

tienen en su poder, tratará de ganar tiempo. Tal vez simule incluso que está

dispuesta a colaborar.

—Es cierto —dijo Thalia—. Luke la querrá viva.

—En tal caso —dijo el señor D—, me temo que deberá arreglárselas con su

inteligencia y escapar por sus propios medios.

Me levanté airado de la mesa.

—Percy… —susurró Quirón, advirtiéndome. Yo ya sabía que con el señor D

no podías meterte ni en broma. Aunque fueses un chico impulsivo aquejado de

Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención (THDA) como yo, no te dejaba

pasar ni una. Pero estaba tan furioso que me daba igual.

—Parece muy contento de haber perdido a otro campista —le dije—. ¡A

usted le encantaría que desapareciéramos todos!

El señor D ahogó un bostezo.

—¿Tienes algún motivo para decir eso?

—Desde luego que sí —repliqué—. ¡Que lo enviasen aquí como castigo no

significa que tenga que comportarse como un estúpido perezoso! Esta civilización

también es la suy a. Podría hacer un esfuerzo y ayudar un poco…

Durante un segundo se hizo el silencio absoluto, a excepción del crepitar del

fuego. La luz se reflejaba en los ojos del señor D y le daba un aire siniestro.

Abría la boca para decir algo (seguramente para soltar una maldición que me

haría saltar en pedazos) cuando Nico irrumpió en el salón seguido de Grover.

—¡Qué pasada! —gritó señalando a Quirón—. ¡O sea, que eres un centauro!

Quirón logró esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí, señor Di Angelo, en efecto. Pero prefiero permanecer con mi forma

humana, en esta silla de ruedas, al menos durante los primeros encuentros.

—¡Uau! —Nico miró al señor D—. ¿Y tú eres el tipo ese del vino? ¡Qué

fuerte!

El señor D apartó los ojos de mí y le dirigió a Nico una mirada de odio.

—¿El tipo del vino?

—¿Dioniso, no? ¡Uau! Tengo tu figura.

—¿Mi figura?

—En mi juego Mitomagia. ¡También tengo tu cromo holográfico! ¡Y aunque

sólo posees unos quinientos puntos de ataque y todo el mundo dice que tu cromo es el más flojo, a mí me parece que tus poderes molan un montón!

—Ah. —El señor D se había quedado estupefacto, perplejo de verdad, cosa

que probablemente me salvó la vida—. Bueno… es gratificante saberlo.

—Percy —dijo Quirón rápidamente—, tú y Thalia ya podéis iros a las

cabañas. Anunciad a todos los campistas que mañana por la noche jugaremos un

partido de capturar-la-bandera.

—¿En serio? —pregunté—. Pero si no hay suficientes…

—Es una vieja tradición —repuso Quirón—. Un partido amistoso que se

celebra siempre que nos visitan las cazadoras.

—Sí —musitó Thalia—. Muy amistoso, seguro.

Quirón señaló con la cabeza al señor D, que seguía escuchando con ceño las

explicaciones de Nico sobre los puntos de defensa que los dioses tenían en su

juego.

—Largaos ya —ordenó Quirón.

—Entendido. Venga, Percy —dijo Thalia, y me sacó de la Casa Grande antes

de que Dioniso se acordase de que quería matarme.

—Ya tienes a Ares en tu contra —me recordó mientras caminábamos por la

nieve hacia las cabañas—. ¿Es que quieres otro enemigo inmortal?

Thalia tenía razón. Durante mi primer verano en el campamento me había

enredado en una trifulca con Ares, y desde entonces el dios de la guerra y todos

sus hijos querían acabar conmigo. Así que no me hacía falta sacar de quicio

también a Dioniso.

—Lo siento —dije—. No he podido evitarlo. Es demasiado injusto.

Se detuvo junto al arsenal y contempló la cima de la Colina Mestiza, al otro

lado del valle. Su pino seguía allí, con el Vellocino de Oro reluciendo en la rama

más baja. La magia del árbol continuaba protegiendo los límites del

campamento, pero y a no extraía su poder del espíritu de Thalia.

—Percy, todo es injusto —murmuró—. A veces me gustaría…

No terminó la frase; su tono era tan triste que la compadecí. Con su pelo

negro desgreñado y su ropa punk, además del viejo abrigo de algodón que se

había echado sobre los hombros, parecía un cuervo enorme, completamente

fuera de lugar en aquel paisaje tan blanco.

—Rescataremos a Annabeth —prometí—. Aunque todavía no sepa cómo.

—Primero supe que habíamos perdido a Luke —dijo ella con la mirada

extraviada—. Y ahora también a Annabeth…

—No pienses así.

—Tienes razón —dijo, irguiéndose—. Encontraremos la manera.

En la pista de baloncesto, varias cazadoras tiraban unas canastas. Una de ellas discutía con un chico de la cabaña de Ares. El chico y a tenía la mano en el pomo

de su espada y ella daba la impresión de estar a punto de dejar la pelota para

agarrar su arco.

—Yo me encargo de separarlos —dijo Thalia—. Tú pásate por las cabañas y

avisa a todos del partido de capturar-la-bandera.

—De acuerdo. Deberías ser tú la capitana.

—No, no. Tú llevas más tiempo en el campamento. Tienes que ser tú.

—Podríamos ser… cocapitanes o algo así.

La idea pareció gustarle tan poco como a mí, pero asintió.

Cuando ya se iba hacia la pista de baloncesto, le dije:

—Oy e, Thalia.

—¿Qué?

—Siento lo ocurrido en Westover. Debí haberos esperado.

—No importa, Percy. Yo habría hecho lo mismo seguramente. —Desplazó su

peso de un pie a otro, como dudando—. ¿Sabes?, el otro día me preguntaste por

mi madre y te mandé a freír espárragos. Es que… la estuve buscando después de

estos siete años y me enteré de que había muerto en Los Angeles. Bebía mucho

y hace dos años, al parecer, mientras conducía de noche… —Parpadeó y tragó

saliva.

—Lo siento.

—Sí, bueno. No… no es que estuviésemos muy unidas. Yo me largué a los

diez años de casa. Y los dos mejores años de mi vida fueron los que pasé con

Luke y Annabeth yendo de un sitio para otro. Pero aun así…

—Por eso tenías problemas con el autobús solar.

Me miró, recelosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que estabas toda rígida. Seguramente tenías presente a tu madre y no te

apetecía ponerte al volante.

Enseguida me arrepentí de haberlo dicho. Su expresión se parecía

peligrosamente a la que tenía Zeus la única vez que lo había visto enfurecerse.

Como si en cualquier momento sus ojos fuesen a disparar un millón de voltios.

—Sí —murmuró—. Debe de haber sido eso.

Y se alejó lentamente hacia la pista, donde el chico de Ares y la cazadora

estaban a punto de matarse con una espada y una pelota de baloncesto.

Las cabañas formaban la colección de edificios más estrafalaria que hay as

visto en tu vida. La de Zeus y la de Hera, que eran las cabañas uno y dos, ambas

con columnas blancas, se levantaban en el centro, flanqueadas por cinco cabañas

de dioses a la izquierda y otras cinco de diosas a la derecha, de manera que entre

todas dibujaban una U en torno a un prado verde con una barbacoa.

Las recorrí una a una, avisando a todo el mundo del partido del día siguiente.

Encontré a un chico de Ares durmiendo la siesta y me dijo a gritos que me

largara. Cuando le pregunté dónde andaba Clarisse, me respondió:

—Una operación de búsqueda de Quirón. ¡Alto secreto!

—Pero ¿está bien?

—No he tenido noticias desde hace un mes. Desaparecida en combate. Como

te va a pasar a ti si no sales zumbando.

Decidí dejar que siguiera durmiendo.

Finalmente llegué a la cabaña tres, la de Poseidón: un edificio bajo y gris

construido con rocas de mar llenas de caparazones y corales incrustados. Como

siempre, en su interior no había nada, salvo mi camastro. Bueno, también había

un cuerno de minotauro colgado en la pared junto a la almohada.

Saqué de mi mochila la gorra de béisbol de Annabeth y la dejé en la mesilla.

Se la devolvería cuando la encontrase. Y la encontraría.

Me quité el reloj de pulsera y activé el escudo. Chirriando ruidosamente, se

desplegó en espiral. Las espinas del doctor Espino habían abollado la superficie

de bronce en una docena de puntos. Una de las hendiduras impedía que el escudo

se abriera del todo, de manera que parecía una pizza sin un par de porciones. Las

bellas imágenes que mi hermano había grabado estaban deformadas. Sobre el

dibujo en que aparecíamos Annabeth y y o luchando con la Hidra, daba la

impresión de que un meteorito hubiese abierto un cráter en mi cabeza. Colgué el

escudo de su gancho, junto al cuerno de minotauro, pero ahora me resultaba

doloroso mirarlo. Quizá Beckendorf, de la cabaña de Hefesto, fuese capaz de

arreglármelo. Era el mejor herrero del campamento. Se lo pediría durante la

cena.

Estaba contemplando aún el escudo cuando oí un ruido extraño, una especie

de gorgoteo, y me di cuenta entonces de que había algo nuevo al fondo de la

cabaña: una alberca de roca de mar con un surtidor esculpido en el centro que

parecía una cabeza de pez. De su boca salía un chorro de agua salada, y debía de

estar caliente porque, en aquel frío aire invernal, despedía vapor como una

sauna. Servía para caldear toda la cabaña y la inundaba de aroma a mar.

Me acerqué. No había ninguna nota, claro, pero sabía que sólo podía ser un

regalo de Poseidón.

Contemplé el agua y dije:

—Gracias, padre.

La superficie se rizó de ondas. Al fondo de la alberca distinguí el brillo de una

docena de dracmas de oro. Entonces comprendí el sentido de aquella fuente. Era

un recordatorio para que siguiese en contacto con mi familia.

Abrí la ventana más cercana y el sol invernal formó un arco iris con el vapor.

Saqué una moneda del agua caliente.

—Iris, diosa del arco multicolor —dije—, acepta mi ofrenda.

Lancé la moneda a través del vapor y desapareció. Entonces advertí que no

había decidido con quién hablar primero.

¿Con mi madre? Eso sería propio de un « buen hijo» . Pero ella no estaría

preocupada por mí. Ya se había acostumbrado a que desapareciera durante días

e incluso durante semanas.

¿Con mi padre? Había pasado mucho, casi dos años, desde la última vez que

hablé con él. Pero ¿era posible enviarle un mensaje Iris a un dios? Nunca lo había

probado. ¿Les irritaría, les sacaría de quicio como una llamada de venta

telefónica?

Titubeé y me decidí por fin.

—Muéstrame a Ty son —dije—. En las fraguas de los cíclopes.

La niebla tembló un instante y enseguida apareció la imagen de mi

hermanastro. Estaba rodeado de fuego por todas partes, lo cual habría resultado

alarmante si no hubiese sido un cíclope. Inclinado sobre el y unque, golpeaba con

un martillo la hoja incandescente de una espada. Las chispas y las llamas se

arremolinaban a su alrededor. Detrás de él, había una ventana con marco de

mármol por la que solamente se veía agua azul oscuro: el fondo del océano.

—¡Tyson! —grité.

Al principio no me oyó a causa del estrépito del martillo y el fragor de las

llamas.

—¡¡¡Ty son!!!

Se dio media vuelta y su único ojo se abrió de par en par mientras contraía el

rostro en una sonrisa torcida.

—¡Percy !

Dejó caer la hoja de la espada y corrió hacia mí, tratando de abrazarme. La

visión se emborronó y me eché hacia atrás instintivamente.

—Tyson, es un mensaje Iris. No estoy ahí de verdad.

—Ah. —Se situó otra vez en mi campo visual, un poco avergonzado—. Sí, y a

lo sabía.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal va el trabajo?

Su ojo se iluminó.

—¡Me encanta el trabajo! ¡Mira! —Recogió la hoja al rojo vivo con las

manos desnudas—. ¡La he hecho yo!

—Es una pasada.

—He puesto mi nombre. Aquí.

—Impresionante. Escucha, ¿hablas mucho con papá?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—No mucho. Está muy ocupado. Le preocupa la guerra.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ty son suspiró y sacó la hoja de la espada por la ventana, provocando una

nube de burbujas. Cuando la metió dentro otra vez, el metal y a se había enfriado.

—Algunos antiguos espíritus del mar están dando problemas. Egeón. Océano.

Esos tipos.

Sabía de qué hablaba, más o menos. Se refería a los inmortales que regían los

mares en la época de los titanes, antes de que los olímpicos se impusieran. El

hecho de que ahora reaparecieran, precisamente cuando Cronos, el señor de los

titanes, y sus aliados iban recobrando fuerzas, era muy mala señal.

—¿Puedo hacer alguna cosa? —le pregunté.

Tyson meneó la cabeza tristemente.

—Estamos armando a las sirenas. Necesitan mil espadas más para mañana.

—Miró la hoja que tenía en las manos y volvió a suspirar—. Los antiguos

espíritus protegen al barco malo.

—¿El Princesa Andrómeda? —dije—. ¿El barco de Luke?

—Sí. Ellos lo vuelven más difícil de localizar. Lo protegen de las tormentas de

papá. De no ser por ellos, ya lo habría aplastado.

—Eso estaría bien.

Tyson pareció animarse, como si se le hubiera ocurrido otra cosa.

—¿Y Annabeth? —preguntó—. ¿Está ahí?

—Bueno… —Sentí que el alma se me caía a los pies. Tyson creía que

Annabeth era la cosa más guay de este mundo desde la invención de la

mantequilla de cacahuete (que lo volvía loco), y a mí me faltaba valor para

decirle que había desaparecido. Se pondría a llorar de tal modo que acabaría

apagando la fragua—. No está aquí ahora mismo.

—¡Dile hola de mi parte! —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡Hola, Annabeth!

—Está bien —dije, tragándome el nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta

—. Así lo haré.

—Y no te preocupes por el barco malo. Se está alejando.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡El canal de Panamá! Eso está muy lejos.

Arrugué el entrecejo. ¿Por qué habría llevado Luke su crucero infestado de

demonios hasta allá abajo? La última vez que lo vimos iba bordeando la costa

Este mientras reclutaba mestizos y entrenaba a su monstruoso ejército.

—Bien —respondí, aunque no me había tranquilizado—. Es una buena noticia,

imagino.

En el interior de la fragua resonó el bramido de una voz ronca que no logré

identificar. Tyson dio un paso atrás.

—He de volver al trabajo. Si no, el jefe se pondrá furioso. ¡Buena suerte,

hermano!

—Bueno. Dile a papá…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la visión tembló y empezó a desvanecerse.

Me encontré otra vez en mi cabaña, ahora más solo que nunca.Durante la cena me sentí abatido. Es decir, la comida era excelente, como

siempre. Un menú a base de barbacoa, pizza y soda a discreción nunca falla. Las

antorchas y los braseros mantenían caldeado el pabellón, situado a la intemperie.

Pero teníamos que sentarnos con nuestros compañeros de cabaña, lo cual

significaba que yo estaba solo en la mesa de Poseidón y Thalia estaba sola en la

de Zeus, pero no podíamos sentarnos juntos. Normas del campamento. Al

menos, las cabañas de Hefesto, Ares y Hermes contaban con unos cuantos

campistas. Nico se había sentado con los hermanos Stoll, porque los nuevos tenían

que quedarse en la cabaña de Hermes mientras no se supiera quiénes eran sus

progenitores olímpicos. Los Stoll intentaban convencer a Nico de que el póquer

era más divertido que la Mitomagia, y recé por que no tuviese ningún dinero que

perder.

La única mesa donde parecían pasárselo bien era la de Artemisa. Las

cazadoras bebían y comían y no paraban de reírse como una familia feliz. Zoë

ocupaba la cabecera, con aires de mamá clueca. Ella no se reía tanto como las

demás, pero sonreía de vez en cuando. Su diadema plateada de lugarteniente

relucía entre sus trenzas oscuras.

Me parecía mucho más guapa cuando sonreía. Bianca daba la impresión de

divertirse muchísimo. Se había empeñado en aprender a echar un pulso con una

de las cazadoras, la que se había peleado en la pista de baloncesto con un chico

de Ares. La otra la derrotaba una y otra vez, pero a ella no parecía importarle.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Quirón hizo el brindis habitual dedicado a los

dioses y dio la bienvenida formal a las cazadoras de Artemisa. Los aplausos que

sonaron no parecían muy entusiastas. Luego anunció el partido de capturar-la-

bandera que se celebraría en su honor al día siguiente por la noche, lo cual tuvo

una acogida mucho más calurosa.

Después desfilamos hacia las cabañas. En invierno se apagaban las luces

muy temprano. Yo estaba exhausto y me quedé dormido enseguida. Ésa fue la

parte buena. La mala fue que tuve una pesadilla. E incluso para lo que y o estaba

acostumbrado, era una pesadilla de campeonato.

Annabeth estaba en una oscura ladera cubierta de niebla. Parecía casi el

inframundo, porque yo sentía claustrofobia en el acto. No veía el cielo sobre mi

cabeza: sólo una pesada oscuridad, como si estuviese en el interior de una cueva.

Annabeth subía trabajosamente la colina. Había antiguas columnas griegas de

mármol esparcidas aquí y allá, como si un enorme edificio hubiese saltado por

los aires.—Espino —gritaba Annabeth—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

Cruzaba un muro en ruinas y llegaba a la cima.

Jadeaba.

Y allí estaba Luke. Sufriendo tremendos dolores.

Se había desplomado en el suelo de roca y trataba de incorporarse. La

negrura a su alrededor parecía más espesa, como un remolino de niebla girando

ávidamente. Tenía la ropa hecha jirones y la cara llena de rasguños y empapada

de sudor.

—¡Annabeth! —gritaba—. ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor!

Ella corría a socorrerlo.

Yo quería gritar: « ¡Es un traidor! ¡No te fíes de él!» . Pero mi voz no sonaba

en el sueño.

Annabeth tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Extendía la mano, como si quisiera

acariciarle la cara, pero en el último segundo vacilaba.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntaba a Luke.

—Me han dejado aquí —gemía él—. Por favor. Me está matando.

Yo no acababa de ver qué le ocurría. Parecía forcejear con una maldición

invisible, como si la niebla estuviera estrangulándolo.

—¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti? —le preguntaba Annabeth con voz dolida.

—No tienes motivos para hacerlo —respondía Luke—. Me he portado

horriblemente contigo. Pero si no me ay udas, moriré.

« Déjalo morir» , quería chillar y o. Luke había tratado de matarnos a sangre

fría demasiadas veces. No se merecía nada, ni la menor ay uda de Annabeth.

Entonces la oscuridad que se cernía sobre él empezaba a desmoronarse,

como el techo de una cueva durante un terremoto. Caían trozos enormes de roca.

Annabeth se adelantaba justo cuando se abría una grieta y se venía abajo el

techo entero. Y lograba sostenerlo, no sé cómo. Impedía con sus propias fuerzas

que todas aquellas toneladas de roca se derrumbaran sobre ambos. Era increíble.

Ella no habría sido capaz de hacer algo así.

Luke rodaba, libre de todo aquel peso.

—Gracias —lograba decir, jadeando.

—Ay údame a sostenerlo —gemía Annabeth.

Él recobraba el aliento. Tenía la cara cubierta de mugre y sudor. Se

levantaba, tambaleante.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo —decía, y echaba a caminar mientras la

bóveda temblorosa amenazaba con aplastar a Annabeth.

—¡¡¡Ayúdame!!!

—No te preocupes —decía Luke—. Tu ay uda está en camino. Todo entra

dentro del plan. Entretanto, procura no morirte.

El techo de oscuridad empezaba a desmoronarse otra vez, oprimiéndola

contra el suelo.Me erguí de golpe en la cama, con las uñas clavadas en las sábanas. No se oía

nada, salvo el gorgoteo de la fuente de agua salada. Era un poco más tarde de

medianoche, según el reloj de mi mesilla.

Sólo había sido un sueño, sí, pero y o tenía dos cosas muy claras: que

Annabeth corría un espantoso peligro y que Luke era el culpable.


	6. capítulo 6

**capitulo6:una vieja amiga muerta nos visita**

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, le conté mi sueño a Grover. Nos

habíamos sentado en un prado nevado y mirábamos cómo los sátiros perseguían

a las ninfas. Ellas habían prometido besarlos si las atrapaban, cosa que

difícilmente ocurría, porque las ninfas dejaban que los sátiros se pusieran a cien

y, en el último momento, se convertían en árboles cubiertos de nieve. Y ellos,

claro, se iban de cabeza contra los troncos y se ganaban, además, el montón de

nieve que se les venía encima con la sacudida.

Cuando le conté mi pesadilla, Grover empezó a retorcerse con los dedos el

pelaje de la pierna.

—¿El techo de la cueva se desmoronó sobre ella?

—Exacto. ¿Qué narices crees que significa?

Meneó la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Pero después de lo que Zoë ha soñado…

—¿Cómo? ¿Zoë ha tenido un sueño parecido?

—No… no lo sé con exactitud. Hacia las tres de la mañana se presentó en la

Casa Grande diciendo que quería hablar con Quirón. Parecía muerta de pánico.

—Un momento… ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Grover se sonrojó.

—Yo había, esto… acampado cerca de la cabaña de Artemisa.

—¿Para qué?

—Pues… para estar cerca de ellas.

—Eres un vulgar acosador con pezuñas.

—¡No es cierto! Bueno, el caso es que la seguí hasta la Casa Grande, me

escondí tras un matorral y desde allí lo vi todo. Ella se enfadó muchísimo cuando

Argos no la dejó pasar. Fue bastante violento.

Intenté imaginarme la escena. Argos era el jefe de seguridad del

campamento: un tipo grandote y rubio, con ojos diseminados por todo el cuerpo.

Raramente se dejaba ver, a menos que sucediera algo muy grave. No me habría

atrevido a apostar en una pelea entre Argos y Zoë.

—¿Qué dijo ella? —pregunté.

Grover hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, cuando se enfada se pone a hablar de esa manera anticuada y no

resulta fácil entenderla. Pero era algo así como que Artemisa estaba en un

aprieto y que necesitaba a las cazadoras. Luego le espetó a Argos que era un

patán sin seso… Creo que es un insulto. Y él llamó…

—¡Uf!, espera. ¿Cómo va a estar Artemisa en un aprieto?

—Eh… Bueno, finalmente apareció Quirón en pijama y con la cola llena de rulos…

—¿Se pone rulos en la cola?

Grover se tapó la boca.

—Perdón. Continúa.

—Bueno, Zoë le dijo que necesitaba su permiso para salir del campamento

de inmediato. Pero Quirón se negó. Le recordó a Zoë que las cazadoras debían

quedarse hasta recibir órdenes de Artemisa. Y ella respondió… —Grover tragó

saliva—. Dijo: « ¿Cómo vamos a recibir órdenes de Artemisa si se ha perdido?» .

—¿Qué significa eso de « perdido» ? ¿Que no encuentra el camino?

—No. Supongo que se refería a que ha desaparecido. Que se la han llevado.

Que la han raptado.

—¿Raptado? —Intenté asimilar la idea—. ¿Cómo van a raptar a una diosa

inmortal? ¿Es eso posible?

—Bueno, sí. Le pasó a Perséfone.

—Ya, pero ella era algo así como la diosa de las flores…

Grover me miró ofendido.

—De la primavera.

—Vale, como quieras, pero Artemisa es muchísimo más poderosa. ¿Quién

sería capaz de raptarla? ¿Y por qué?

Grover meneó la cabeza con pesadumbre.

—No lo sé. ¿Cronos?

—No puede ser tan poderoso aún. ¿O sí?

La última vez que habíamos visto a Cronos, estaba hecho añicos. Bueno…

verlo, lo que se dice verlo, no lo habíamos visto exactamente. Miles de años atrás,

después de la guerra entre dioses y titanes, los dioses lo cortaron en pedacitos con

su propia guadaña y diseminaron los restos por el Tártaro, que viene a ser un

cubo de reciclaje sin fondo que tienen los dioses para sus enemigos. Hacía dos

veranos, Cronos nos había atraído con engaños hasta el borde de ese abismo y

poco faltó para que nos empujara al vacío. Finalmente, el verano pasado, vimos

en el crucero infernal de Luke un gran ataúd dorado. En su interior, según nos

dijo Luke, estaban rescatando poco a poco del abismo al señor de los Titanes:

cada vez que alguien se unía a su causa, se añadía un pedacito más a su cuerpo.

Cronos ya podía influir y engañar a la gente a través de los sueños, pero no

lograba imaginar cómo iba a secuestrar a Artemisa si todavía era un montón

maligno de detritus.

—No lo sé —dijo Grover—. Creo que se sabría si Cronos estuviera

recuperado por completo. Los dioses estarían mucho más nerviosos. Pero, aun

así, es raro que tú hay as tenido una pesadilla la misma noche que Zoë. Es casi

como si…

Terminé la frase antes que él:

—Estuvieran relacionadas.En medio del prado helado, un sátiro empezó a derrapar sobre sus pezuñas

detrás de una ninfa pelirroja. Ella soltó una risita, abrió los brazos y ¡plop!, se

convirtió en un pino cuy o duro tronco fue a besar el sátiro a toda velocidad.

—¡Ah, el amor! —gimió Grover con expresión soñadora.

Yo pensaba en la pesadilla de Zoë, soñada sólo unas horas más tarde que la

mía.

—Tengo que hablar con ella —dije.

—Antes de que lo hagas… —Grover sacó algo del bolsillo de su abrigo. Era

un tríptico, como un folleto de viajes—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste, que era raro

que las cazadoras se hubieran presentado sin más en Westover Hall? Creo que tal

vez estaban siguiéndonos.

—¿Siguiéndonos? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Me dio el folleto. Era sobre las cazadoras de Artemisa. El titular de la tapa

rezaba: « ¡UNA SABIA DECISIÓN PARA TU FUTURO!» . En el interior se

veían fotografías de jóvenes doncellas en plena cacería, persiguiendo monstruos

y disparando flechas. En los pies de foto se leían cosas como: « ¡BENEFICIOS

PARA LA SALUD: LA INMORTALIDAD, CON TODAS SUS VENTAJAS!» . O

bien: « ¡UN FUTURO LIBRE DE PESADOS MOSCONES!» .

—Lo encontré en la mochila de Annabeth —aclaró Grover.

Lo miré fijamente.

—No te entiendo.

—Bueno, a mí me parece que… quizá Annabeth estaba pensando en unirse a

ellas.

Me gustaría decir que me tomé bien aquella noticia.

Pero la verdad es que me entraron ganas de estrangular a las cazadoras de

Artemisa: una doncella eterna tras otra.

Intenté mantenerme ocupado el resto del día, aunque me sentía muy

angustiado por Annabeth. Asistí a una clase de lanzamiento de jabalina, pero el

campista de Ares que se encargaba de darla me sacó de allí enfurecido cuando

me distraje y lancé la jabalina antes de que él pudiese apartarse. Me disculpé por

el agujero que le hice en los pantalones, pero el tipo me mandó igualmente a

freír espárragos.

También visité los establos de los pegasos, pero me encontré a Silena

Beauregard, de la cabaña de Afrodita, discutiendo con una de las cazadoras y

pensé que era mejor no meterse.

Luego fui a sentarme en la tribuna de la pista de carreras de carros y me

quedé allí, enfurruñado. En los campos de tiro al arco, Quirón estaba dirigiendo

las prácticas de puntería. Yo sabía que él era la persona más indicada para hablar.

Quizá pudiera darme algún consejo. Sin embargo, algo me frenaba. Tenía la

sensación de que Quirón intentaría protegerme, como de costumbre, y de que no

me contaría todo lo que sabía.

Miré en otra dirección. En la cima de la Colina Mestiza, el señor D y Argos le

daban su pitanza al dragón bebé que vigilaba el Vellocino de Oro.

Y entonces se me ocurrió: en la Casa Grande no habría nadie en ese

momento, pero sí había allí una cosa a la que podía recurrir para orientarme.

La sangre me zumbaba en los oídos cuando entré corriendo en la casa y subí

las escaleras. Sólo había hecho aquello una vez en mi vida, y aún me provocaba

pesadillas. Abrí la trampilla y entré en el desván.

Estaba oscuro, polvoriento y atestado de trastos, como la otra vez. Había

escudos mutilados por mordiscos de tamaño monstruoso, y espadas dobladas de

tal modo que parecían cabezas de demonios. También un montón de animales

disecados, entre ellos una arpía y una pitón naranja.

Junto a la ventana, en un taburete de tres patas, estaba la momia

apergaminada de una vieja dama, con un vestido hippie teñido. El Oráculo.

Me obligué a acercarme y aguardé a que saliera de su boca la ondulante

niebla verde de la otra vez. Pero nada sucedió.

—Hola —dije—. Eh… ¿cómo van las cosas?

Hice una mueca ante la estupidez de mi pregunta. Si estás muerto y

arrumbado en el desván, las cosas no te « van» ni bien ni mal. Pero yo sabía que

el espíritu del Oráculo estaba allí. Percibía una fría presencia en la habitación,

como una serpiente enroscada y dormida.

—Tengo una pregunta —proseguí un poco más alto—. Sobre Annabeth.

¿Cómo puedo salvarla?

Nada. Un ray o de sol oblicuo se colaba por la sucia ventana, iluminando las

motas de polvo que bailaban en el aire.

Aguardé un poco más, hasta que al final me harté. Me estaba vacilando un

cadáver.

—Muy bien —dije—. Ya lo averiguaré por mi cuenta.

Di media vuelta y tropecé con una mesa alargada llena de recuerdos.

Parecía incluso más atiborrada que la vez anterior. Los héroes almacenaban los

objetos más variopintos en aquel desván. Trofeos que ya no querían conservar en

sus cabañas, trastos que les traían malos recuerdos… Yo sabía que Luke había

dejado allí arriba la garra de un dragón: la que le había marcado la cara. Vi la

empuñadura rota de una espada con el rótulo: « Cuando se rompió, mataron a

Leroy. 1999» .

Entonces me fijé en un chal de seda rosa con una etiqueta. La recogí y traté

de leerla.

BUFANDA DE LA DIOSA AFRODITA

Recuperada en Waterland, Denver, Co., por Annabeth Chase y Percy

Jackson

Contemplé aquel chal. Lo había olvidado por completo. Dos años atrás,

Annabeth me lo había quitado de las manos, diciéndome algo como: « Ah, no.

¡Apártate de esa magia de amor!» .

Yo creía que lo habría tirado, pero estaba allí. ¿Lo había conservado todo este

tiempo? ¿Y por qué lo había guardado en el desván?

Me volví hacia la momia. No se había movido, pero las sombras le dibujaban

una sonrisa espantosa.

Dejé caer el pañuelo y procuré no salir corriendo.

Aquella noche, después de cenar, estaba resuelto a derrotar a las cazadoras

en la captura de la bandera. Iba a ser un partido muy reducido: sólo trece

cazadoras, incluy endo a Bianca di Angelo, y más o menos el mismo número de

campistas.

Zoë Belladona parecía muy contrariada. No paraba de mirar a Quirón con

rencor, como si no pudiera creer que la hubiera obligado a quedarse y participar

en aquel juego. A las demás cazadoras tampoco se las veía muy contentas. Ya no

se reían ni bromeaban como la noche anterior. Ahora se apiñaban en el pabellón

y susurraban entre ellas mientras se ajustaban las armaduras. Daba la impresión

de que algunas habían estado llorando. Supongo que Zoë les habría contado su

pesadilla.

Nosotros teníamos en nuestro equipo a Beckendorf y a otros dos chicos de

Hefesto, a unos cuantos integrantes de la cabaña de Ares (seguía extrañándome

que Clarisse no apareciera), a los hermanos Stoll y a Nico, de la cabaña de

Hermes, y a varios chicos y chicas de Afrodita. Era curioso que la cabaña de

Afrodita se prestase a jugar. Ellas habitualmente se mantenían al margen,

charlando y contemplando su reflejo en el río. Pero en cuanto se enteraron de

que íbamos a enfrentarnos con las cazadoras, se apuntaron con unas ganas

enormes.

—Ya les enseñaré y o si « el amor no vale la pena» —refunfuñaba Silena

Beauregard mientras se colocaba su armadura—. ¡Las voy a pulverizar!

Y finalmente, estábamos Thalia y yo.

—Yo me encargo del ataque —propuso ella—. Tú ocúpate de la defensa.

—Eh… —Titubeé, porque había estado a punto de decir exactamente lo

mismo, sólo que al revés—. ¿No te parece que con tu escudo estarías mejor

defendiendo?

Thalia y a tenía la Égida en el brazo, y hasta nuestros propios compañeros

mantenían las distancias y procuraban no encogerse de miedo ante la cabeza de

la Medusa.

—Bueno, justamente estaba pensando que el escudo servirá para reforzar el

ataque —respondió ella—. Además, tú tienes más práctica en la defensa.

No sabía si me tomaba el pelo o no. Yo más bien había tenido experiencias

desagradables jugando de defensa. En mi primer año, Annabeth me había

utilizado como cebo para despistar al equipo contrario y poco había faltado para

que me despedazaran a lanzazos y me devorara un perro del infierno.

—Vale, es cierto —mentí.

—Genial.

Thalia se puso a ay udar a las chicas de Afrodita, pues algunas tenían

problemas para ponerse la armadura sin estropearse las uñas. Nico di Angelo se

me acercó esbozando una ancha sonrisa.

—¡Esto es una pasada, Percy! —El casco de bronce, con un penacho de

plumas azules en lo alto, casi le tapaba los ojos, y su peto debía de ser unas seis

tallas grande. Me pregunté si y o también habría tenido un aspecto tan ridículo

cuando llegué al campamento. Seguramente sí.

Nico alzó su espada con esfuerzo.

—¿Podemos matar a los del otro equipo?

—Eh… no.

—Pero las cazadoras son inmortales, ¿verdad?

—Sólo si no caen en combate. Además…

—Sería genial que resucitáramos en cuanto nos mataran y pudiéramos seguir

peleando…

—Nico, esto va en serio. Son espadas reales. Y pueden hacer mucho daño.

Me miró, un poco defraudado, y me di cuenta de que acababa de hablar

como mi madre. Grrr. Mala señal.

Le di unas palmaditas.

—Ya verás, será fantástico. Tú limítate a seguir al equipo. Y mantente

alejado de Zoë. Nos lo pasaremos bomba.

Los cascos de Quirón resonaron en el suelo del pabellón.

—¡Héroes! —llamó—. Ya conocéis las reglas. El arroyo es la línea divisoria.

El equipo azul, del Campamento Mestizo, ocupará el bosque del oeste. El equipo

rojo, de las cazadoras de Artemisa, el bosque del este. Yo ejerceré de arbitro y

médico de campaña. Nada de mutilaciones, por favor. Están permitidos todos los

artilugios mágicos. ¡A vuestros puestos!

—Estupendo —me susurró Nico—. ¿Qué tipo de artilugios mágicos? ¿Yo

tengo alguno?

Estaba a punto de confesarle que no, cuando Thalia gritó:

—¡Equipo azul! ¡Seguidme!

Todos estallaron en vítores y la siguieron. Tuve que apresurarme para darles alcance y tropecé con el escudo de otro chico. En resumen: no parecía

demasiado un cocapitán. Más bien un idiota.

Situamos nuestra bandera en lo alto del Puño de Zeus: un grupo de rocas en

mitad de los bosques del oeste que, visto desde cierto ángulo, parece un

gigantesco puño surgido de las entrañas de la tierra. Si lo miras por el otro lado,

parece un montón de excrementos de ciervo, pero Quirón no nos habría

permitido que lo llamásemos Montón de Mierda, sobre todo después de haber

sido bautizado ya con el nombre de Zeus, que no tiene demasiado sentido del

humor.

En todo caso, era un buen lugar para situar la bandera. La roca más alta tenía

seis metros y era bastante difícil de escalar, de manera que la bandera quedaba

bien visible, tal como establecía el reglamento, sin que importara demasiado que

los centinelas no pudieran permanecer a menos de diez metros de ella.

Puse a Nico de guardia con Beckendorf y los hermanos Stoll, pensando que

así quedaría a salvo y al margen de la trifulca.

—Vamos a enviar un señuelo hacia la izquierda —dijo Thalia a todo el equipo

—. Silena, tú lo encabezarás.

—¡Entendido!

—Llévate a Laurel y Jason. Son buenos corredores. Describe un arco bien

amplio en torno a las cazadoras. Atrae a todas las que puedas. Yo daré un rodeo

por la derecha con el grupo de asalto y las pillaré por sorpresa.

Todos asintieron. Parecía un buen plan, y Thalia lo había explicado con tanta

confianza que era fácil creer que funcionaría.

Ella me miró.

—¿Algo que añadir, Percy?

—Eh, sí. Ojo avizor en la defensa. Tenemos cuatro centinelas y dos

exploradores. No es mucho para un bosque tan grande. Yo iré cambiando de

posición. Gritad si necesitáis ayuda.

—¡Y no abandonéis vuestros puestos!

—Salvo que veáis una ocasión de oro —añadí.

Thalia frunció el entrecejo.

—No abandonéis vuestros puestos, ¿vale?

—Exacto. Salvo…

—¡Percy ! —Me puso la mano en el brazo y recibí una buena descarga. En

invierno cualquiera puede transmitir electricidad estática, pero si lo hace Thalia

duele un rato, lo aseguro. Imagino que tendrá que ver con el hecho de que su

padre sea el dios del rayo. He oído que ha llegado a freírle las cejas a más de

uno—. Perdón —se disculpó enseguida, aunque no parecía muy arrepentida—.Bueno, ¿todo el mundo lo ha entendido?

Todos asintieron. Nos fuimos dispersando en pequeños grupos. Sonó la

caracola y empezó el juego.

El grupo de Silena desapareció por la izquierda. El de Thalia le dio unos

segundos de ventaja y se lanzó hacia la derecha.

Yo aguardé a que ocurriese algo. Trepé hasta lo alto del Puño de Zeus para

disponer de una buena vista del bosque. Recordaba cómo habían surgido las

cazadoras sin más la otra ocasión, mientras luchábamos con la mantícora, y me

esperaba un ataque relámpago parecido: una carga por sorpresa pensada para

arrollarnos. Pero no pasaba nada.

Divisé un instante a Silena y sus dos exploradores. Cruzaron corriendo un

claro, seguidos por cinco cazadoras, y se internaron en el bosque con el fin de

alejarlas lo máximo posible de Thalia. El plan parecía funcionar. Luego vi a otro

pelotón de cazadoras que se dirigían hacia el este con sus arcos en ristre. Debían

de haber localizado a Thalia.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó Nico mientras intentaba encaramarse a mi

lado.

Mi mente funcionaba a cien por hora. Thalia no lograría abrirse paso, pero las

cazadoras estaban divididas. Y con tantas de ellas destinadas a cubrir los flancos,

habrían dejado el centro desguarnecido y muy expuesto. Si me movía deprisa…

Miré a Beckendorf.

—¿Podéis sostener la posición vosotros solos?

Beckendorf soltó un bufido.

—Pues claro.

—Entonces voy a buscarla.

Los hermanos Stoll y Nico me lanzaron vítores mientras yo salía disparado

hacia la línea divisoria.

Corría a toda velocidad y me sentía fenomenal. Salté el arroyo y entré en

territorio enemigo. Ya veía su bandera plateada un poco más adelante, con una

sola cazadora de guardia que ni siquiera miraba en mi dirección. Oí ruido de

lucha a derecha e izquierda, en el espesor del bosque. ¡Estaba hecho!

La cazadora se volvió en el último momento. Era Bianca di Angelo. Abrió los

ojos de par en par justo cuando ya me abalanzaba sobre ella y la derribaba sobre

la nieve.

—¡Lo siento! —grité. Arranqué del árbol la bandera de seda plateada y eché

a correr otra vez.

Me había alejado diez metros cuando Bianca acertó a pedir socorro. Creía

que estaba salvado.

¡Flip! Una cuerda plateada se coló entre mis tobillos y fue a enrollarse en el

árbol de al lado. ¡Una trampa disparada con arco! Antes de que pudiera pensar

siquiera en detenerme, caí de bruces sobre la nieve. —¡Percy ! —chilló Thalia desde la izquierda—. ¿Qué demonios estás

haciendo?

No llegó a alcanzarme, porque justo entonces estalló una flecha a sus pies y

una nube de humo amarillo se enroscó alrededor de su equipo. Todos empezaron

a toser y sufrir arcadas. A mí me llegaba el olor del gas: una peste espantosa a

sulfuro.

—¡No es justo! —jadeó Thalia—. ¡Las flechas pestilentes son antideportivas!

Me incorporé y eché a correr otra vez. Unos metros más hasta el arroy o y

me alzaría con la victoria. Varias flechas me silbaron en los oídos. Una cazadora

surgió como por ensalmo y me lanzó un tajo con su cuchillo, pero yo lo esquivé

y seguí corriendo.

Oí gritos desde nuestro lado, más allá del arroy o. Beckendorf y Nico venían

hacia mí disparados. Primero creí que habían salido a darme la bienvenida, pero

luego comprendí que perseguían a alguien: a Zoë Belladona, que volaba hacia mí

con una agilidad de chimpancé, esquivando a todos los campistas que le salían al

paso. Y sujetaba nuestra bandera.

—¡No! —grité, y aceleré todavía más.

Estaba sólo a medio metro del agua cuando ella cruzó de un salto al lado que

le correspondía y se me echó encima por si acaso. Las cazadoras estallaron en

vítores mientras todos acudían al arroyo. Quirón surgió de la espesura con aire

ceñudo. Llevaba sobre su lomo a los hermanos Stoll, que parecían haber recibido

varios golpes muy fuertes en la cabeza. Connor Stoll tenía dos flechas en el casco

que sobresalían como un par de antenas.

—¡Las cazadoras ganan! —anunció Quirón sin ninguna alegría. Y añadió

entre dientes—: Por quincuagésima sexta vez seguida.

—¡Perseus Jackson! —chilló Thalia, acercándose.

Olía a huevos podridos y estaba tan furiosa que saltaban chispas de su

armadura. Todo el mundo se encogía y retrocedía ante la visión de la Egida. Yo

tuve que emplear toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no arrugarme.

—En nombre de todos los dioses, ¿en qué estabas pensando? —bramó.

Apreté los puños. Ya había tenido bastante mal rollo aquel día. No necesitaba

más.

—¡He capturado la bandera, Thalia! —La agité ante su rostro—. He visto una

ocasión y la he aprovechado.

—¡Yo había llegado a su base! —me gritó a todo pulmón—. Pero su bandera

había desaparecido. Si no te hubieses metido, habríamos ganado.

—¡Tenías a demasiadas cazadoras encima!

—Ah, ¿así que es culpa mía?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—¡Argggg! —Me dio un empujón y recibí una descarga tan intensa que me

lanzó tres metros más allá, directo al centro del arroy o.Varios campistas ahogaron un grito y un par de cazadoras contuvieron la risa.

—¡Perdona! —se disculpó Thalia, palideciendo—. No pretendía…

Sentí la cólera rugiendo en mi interior, y de repente surgió una ola del arroyo

y fue a estrellarse en la cara de Thalia, que quedó empapada de pies a cabeza.

—Ya —refunfuñé mientras me ponía en pie—. Yo tampoco quería…

Thalia jadeaba de rabia.

—¡Ya basta! —terció Quirón.

Pero ella blandió su lanza.

—¿Quieres un poco, sesos de alga?

Que Annabeth me llamase a veces así estaba bien, o al menos ya me había

acostumbrado, pero oírselo decir a Thalia no me sentó nada bien.

—¡Venga, tráela para aquí, cara de pino!

Alcé mi espada, pero antes de que pudiera defenderme, Thalia dio un grito y

al instante cay ó un rayo del cielo que chisporroteó en su lanza, como si fuese un

pararray os, y me golpeó directamente en el pecho.

Me desmoroné con estrépito. Noté olor a quemado y tuve la sensación de que

era mi ropa.

—¡Thalia! —rugió Quirón—. ¡Ya basta!

Me levanté y ordené al arroyo entero que se alzase. Cientos de litros de agua

se arremolinaron para formar un enorme embudo helado.

—¡Percy ! —suplicó Quirón.

Estaba a punto de arrojárselo encima a Thalia cuando vi algo en el bosque.

Mi cólera y mi concentración se disolvieron al instante, y el agua cay ó

chorreando en el lecho del arroyo. Thalia se quedó tan pasmada que se volvió

para ver qué estaba mirando.

Alguien… algo se aproximaba. Una turbia niebla verdosa impedía ver de qué

se trataba, pero cuando se acercó un poco más, todos los presentes —campistas y

cazadoras por igual— ahogamos un grito.

—No es posible —murmuró Quirón. Nunca lo había visto tan impresionado

—. Jamás había salido del desván. Jamás.

Tal vez no. Sin embargo, la momia apergaminada que encarnaba al Oráculo

avanzó arrastrando los pies hasta situarse en el centro del grupo. La niebla

culebreaba en torno a sus pies, confiriéndole a la nieve un repulsivo tono verdoso.

Nadie se atrevió a mover ni una ceja. Entonces su voz siseó en el interior de

mi cabeza. Los demás podían oírla también, por lo visto, porque muchos se

taparon los oídos.

« Soy el espíritu de Delfos —dijo la voz—. Portavoz de las profecías de Apolo

Febo, que mató a la poderosa Pitón» .

El Oráculo me observó con sus ojos muertos. Luego se volvió hacia Zoë

Belladona.

« Acércate, tú que buscas, y pregunta» .

Zoë tragó saliva.

—¿Qué debo hacer para ay udar a mi diosa?

La boca del Oráculo se abrió y dejó escapar un hilo de niebla verde. Vi la

vaga imagen de una montaña, y a una chica en su áspera cima. Era Artemisa,

pero cargada de cadenas y sujeta a las rocas con grilletes. Permanecía de

rodillas con las manos alzadas, como defendiéndose de un atacante, y parecía

sufrir un gran dolor. El Oráculo habló:

Cinco buscarán en el oeste a la diosa encadenada, uno se perderá en la tierra

sin lluvia, el azote del Olimpo muestra la senda, campistas y cazadoras prevalecen

unidos, a la maldición del titán uno resistirá, y uno perecerá por mano paterna.

En medio de un silencio sepulcral, la niebla verde se replegó, retorciéndose

como una serpiente, y desapareció por la boca de la momia. El Oráculo se sentó

en una roca y se quedó tan inmóvil como en el desván. Como si fuera a quedarse

junto al arroyo cien años.


End file.
